


rollercoaster of dreams [reader x various! haikyuu!! boys]

by burgerplushie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerplushie/pseuds/burgerplushie
Summary: fluffy, angsty, and all those imagines between reader and haikyuu!! boys.





	1. k. tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song to play along with the chapter : honne - day 1 (preferably the brooklyn session)

y/n was exhausted. 

she sighed heavily as she stared at her laptop's screen, fingers hovering above the keyboard. she knew this essay wont finish itself, but her brain decided to freeze at this very moment out of tiredness. 

"well fuck," she cursed as she stood up from her seat, and stretched her numb limbs. this essay is due tomorrow, and she's already halfway through. but the time is already 11 in the evening, and she highly doubt her brain would cooperate with her after this.

it was her fault, though. the task has been given five days earlier, and she had worked for it step by step. but on the third day, her period came around and boom! it was a rollercoaster of mood swings from then on. which leads to a lot of procrastination, and eventually her not being able to finish the essay. 

she walked out of her room, and head straigth for the kitchen to make some coffee. her cramps were not helping either, but she's going to push it. 

as she poured the hot water into a cup, her phone buzzed in her pockets. furrowing her brows, she took it saw the caller's ID on the screen. upon seeing it, a small smile managed to found its way on her face.

"hey, kitten. why are you still awake?" he greeted, his voice made her relax a bit. 

"yeah, I haven't finished that essay, Tetsu." she groaned, and she could hear Kuroo muttered a 'shit' on the other side. 

"under other circumstances, I would laugh and tease you about it. but knowing bloody mary is paying you a visit, I won't do that. but instead, I'll be over in ten minutes." 

at that, y/n who was sitting by the counter stood up. 

"no! you dont have to!" she practically shouted, and Kuroo chuckled. 

"I insist. my babygirl is having a hard time, and how could I not help her? dont worry, I have evening classes tomorrow and all my homework is done." 

as much as y/n wants Kuroo to be by her side, just being around her without doing anything to be exact, she knew that it is selfish. but Kuroo insisted, and she kinda hates the part of herself that is happy about it. 

"okay, Tetsu." she sighed, "just call me when you're outside." she eyed the door of her apartment, and sipped on her coffee.

"actually," Kuroo said, and y/n noticed he was kind of out of breath. what is he doing at a time like this? "I'm already outside." 

surprised, she was silent for a few seconds. then she smiled widely, as she sprint to the door and opened it, revealing her boyfriend of almost four years. 

"Tetsuu!" she couldn't help but immidiately wrap her arms around his figure, and Kuroo chuckled as he pat her head. 

"you should've called me earlier," he said as they enter her apartment, going to her bedroom after Kuroo took his shoes off. he was already familiar with the building for he has visited around hundreds of times, including sleepovers. 

"of course I can't. we're approaching finals, how can I bother you?" she said, and sat on her bed as Kuroo followed suit. turns out he brought a plastic from their favorite chinese diner, and y/n's expression lit up at the sight. 

"did you seriously buy that?" she motioned at the plastic, and Kuroo opened it. "of course."  he then turn to his string bag, and opened it. inside, was a few snacks and of course, chocolates and kit-kats. all were y/n's favorites, and damn the bloody mary to make her pheromones go wild, but she teared up. 

"what did I do to deserve you?" she cried, as she crawled over to Kuroo's side and curled up. usually, Kuroo would tease her here and there till he pissed her out, but on this occasion, he'll be the most caring and patient boyfriend to exist.

"ssh, don't cry. I don't deserve you either, so to sum that up we are simply meant for each other." he cooed, wrapping his arms around her. y/n was basically sitting on his lap now, head resting against his chest. 

"you can call me anytime, kitten. I know finals are crazy and shit but I can always make time for you. and I know you would do the same. we've been together for four years, there's literally nothing I don't know about you." Kuroo said again, as she sniffed louder. oh boy, he always had a hard time dealing with the girl on her period. 

outside the bloody mary, she would be as energetic as he is, and throwing snide remarks here and there at his teasing. to the point almost all their friends cant handle them together, but at the same time knew that they were indeed meant for one another. 

"but all I keep doing is bothering you, and I can't even deal with that goddamn essay." she cried again, and Kuroo let her. he just stayed there, arms wrapped around her body and kissing her forehead multiple times. 

"if you were bothering me, I wouldnt be here in the first place. and don't worry about the essay. we can deal with it easily." he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands and titled her head upwards so she was facing him. 

"nothing could stand in our way, when it's against the both of us." he said, hazel eyes staring into her dark brown ones. at that, y/n smiled.

"yeah, thank you, Tetsu. for being with me since day one." she said, as she leaned into him to kiss him. Kuroo kissed her back, his lips pressing against her gently. his hands were still cupping her cheeks, and her arms are around his neck as she pulled him closer. 

before things got way too heated, anyways, Kuroo pulled back, and he almost lost his control at the sight of y/n's face. she was flustered, cheeks all red and lips a little swollen. she pouted, almost giving the bedhead a heart attack. 

"there's another time for that. now, let's do your essay." Kuroo ruffled her hair, and she leaned into his hands almost in a cat-like way. again, Kuroo's heart hammered in his chest. the good thing about y/n's shark week, is, she got clingy and needy which rarely happens when she's not on it. 

so Kuroo tried his best to save the image in his memory, which he will cherish forever.

the two of them then work on her essay on the bed, surrounded by lots of foods. by the time they finished, it was already half past one in the morning. y/n slept away right after she clicked the save button, and Kuroo let her. 

he shut down her laptop, cleaned the plastic on the bed and tidied everything up. then he turned the lights off, not forgetting to set an alarm for the morning. he then slid next to her on the bed, and put the covers above them. 

as if she could sense his presence, she shifted closer and cuddled by his side in her sleep. Kuroo didn't waste his opportunity to take a picture of the situation, then smiled as he engulfed her in his arms. 

"sleep tight, kitten."


	2. b. koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song to play along with the chapter : omi - cheerleader

the sound of balls hitting the floor, and shoes squeaking against it was all-familiar to y/n. she could already heard them from outside the gymnasium, where the boy's volleyball club is practicing. 

she entered, and immidiately walk to the benches, where Yukie was sitting. the manager was busy scribbling something on the papers, and was totally surprised when y/n tapped on her shoulder.

"geez, you scared me," she said as the latter took a seat beside her. y/n chuckled. 

"writing down strategies?" she asked, peeking at her notebook. Yukie shook her head. 

"no, i'm making notes on what to buy since we ran out." she said, "here for that biggest dork?" she asked, finger pointing to a player in the court, who was jumping and spiking a ball in front of them. he then proceed to celebrate it dramatically, and patted his setter's back. 

"yeah." y/n replied simply. 

"aren't your cheerleader team busy practicing for the football game next week?" Yukie asked, brows furrowing. 

y/n, the vice captain of her school's cheerleader team shrugged. 

"we are, but I had to come here. Bo says there were something important." her eyes were fixed on the player no. 4 as she speaks, and Yukie sighed. 

"by important, when it comes to Bokuto, I guess it's his way to demand attention." she rolled her eyes, "aren't you tired of his antics? plus, wouldn't Kaori be furious that you skipped practice for him?" 

Yukie bombarded her with questions, and y/n chuckled. 

"I've told Kaori beforehand," the image of her cheerleader captain came to mind, eyes sharp as she ask why y/n requests to skip practice today. "And in return I've record ten new choreos, so that kind of makes up to it. I've told her that this'll be the last one." 

Yukie stared at her friend, and sighed. sometimes, she can't understand just why y/n would do all that for Bokuto. well, they are indeed in a relationship, but Yukie herself wont go that far as to abandon her club activities, which she knew y/n worked her ass off for. 

"just make sure you know what you're doing, okay?" she suggested, and the girl nodded. "thank you, Yukie." 

as their conversation ended, the whistle blew, signalling that the match is over. Bokuto's team won, and as he jumped around feeling proud of his last cross spike, he noticed y/n by the bench. 

the girl smiled and waved at him, and Bokuto froze. instead of returning the gesture, he grabbed Akaashi and Konoha's hand and ran away. 

"eh, whats that?" Yukie inquiried, and y/n's brows furrowed as well. 

the trio ran to the far end of the gymnasium, on the opposite side of where y/n sat, and discussed something suspicious. y/n could see Konoha patting Bokuto's back, as if to encourage him.

_but for what?_

all of a sudden, Bokuto turned to her, and started sprinting down. another whistle was blewn, but y/n's attention was fully on Bokuto now that she failed to notice the other members gathering in a crowd behind him. 

by the time he was in front of her, Bokuto was panting out of breath. y/n stood up, brows furrowed. 

"what was that?" she chuckled, as she took a towel from her own bag. it was meant for hers, but since she skipped practice today, it was clean. 

as she raised her hand to wipe Bokuto's sweat, his hand caught her wrist, as he looked at her intently with that golden eyes of his. 

"y/n," he started. "I'm sure I've put you in a whole lot of trouble by being my girlfriend for nearly three years," he said, and y/n was totally confused on where is this going. 

"But instead of leaving me, you stayed, and literally stayed with me through thick and thin. Whenever I messed up, you never got mad and helped me to clean it up. So, um," he coughed. 

in y/n's head, this is a scene where a boy confesses to a girl. but since they're already together, this kind of thing would lead into one thing : a proposal. 

as she thought of the thing, her face went red, and she averted her gaze from him. she's still unaware of how quiet the gymnasium has been, and how Konoha has gave something into Bokuto's left hand behind his back. also how Yukie has dissapeared from her side.

"And your point is?" y/n managed to voice her thoughts, as she peeked at Bokuto's face. he was biting his lip nervously. 

"So I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do." 

at his words, y/n froze.  _could it be he wants to break up with me? right here?! right fucking now?!_

but before she can jump into conclusions, something was smashed on her face. it was sticky, yet smelt sweet and tasted good. y/n froze, not knowing how to react or to process anything at all. 

"Happy birthday to you, babe!" was all she heard before she was engulfed into a big hug, which she noticed as Bokuto's. cheers erupted behind them, but y/n cant see them through all the creams from a cake planted on her face. 

then, she realized what's actually happening. 

as everyone sang happy birthday, and she cleaned the cake from her face with Bokuto's help, she slowly get a vision on whats happening. 

the whole volleyball team was cheering on her, including the coach himself. and she even spotted her cheerleader team, with Kaori standing in the front. after most of the cake was cleaned from her face, Akaashi showed up in front of her, and gave another cake to Bokuto. this one had a lot of candles upon it, and the words 'Happy Birthday y/n!' was carved upon it. 

"now make a wish," Bokuto said, although he kind of sounded nervous since y/n haven't say anything at all. 

"wait," she said, making silence fell over the gymnasium one more time. "is it my birthday today?" 

her question was enough to make the whole crowd went 'eeeeehhhh??' simultaneously. Bokuto was taken aback, shock written all over his face. 

"eehh? it's April twelveth today, it's your birthday right?" he asked, panick written all over his face. He even took his phone out to check the date, and it was indeed the day. at that, y/n cant help it, she laughed. 

"I was joking," she said with cream still all over her face, and this time the others groaned all together, and Bokuto almost sulked, if it wasn't for y/n who stood on her tippy toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"thankyou," she whispered. "I love you." she winked, then turned to the crowds. they went 'aww' at what she did, now leaving Bokuto flustered and red to his ears. 

y/n closed her eyes, and prayed for her wish. she then blew the candles, and saying thankyou to everyone afterwards. 

they then went up to her to wishes her happy birthday on their own, and for that time being Bokuto slipped away from her sight. when everyone was done, they went back to their respective activities. 

she found Bokuto standing across her, staring at her fondly. she walked up to him, and tackled him into a hug. lucky Bokuto was all muscles and that, so the two didn't fell backwards. 

"thankyou, Kou. I really didn't expect this. although I really forgot what day this was, that I had to make sure." she joked, and Bokuto whined. 

"you almost gave me a heart attack." 

she laughed out loud at that, and when she had quieted down, still in Bokuto's arms, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, although they were still covered with creams. 

"from now on, I'll also be your cheerleader." he said, and y/n smiled. as he leaned in for a kiss, someone coughed (probably Konoha) and they were reminded that they were still inside the gymnasium with everyone still around.

so Bokuto settled for a kiss on the forehead, giving y/n all the butterflies. 

_yeah, I've found my cheerleader._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cheer team capt. wasn't suzumeda kaori the other manager tho, i just randomly came up with it ehehe


	3. a. keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song to play along with the chapter : pink sweat$ - honesty

"hey, keiji." y/n mumbled, as she peeked at the other person in the room. 

"hmm?" he replied, not glancing up from his book. he's reading Hunger Games, one of y/n's favorites.

"have you ever fall in love?" she asked, and the question made akaashi froze. but he maintain his usual straight face, as he shrugged. 

"i guess no. why?" 

he saw y/n sighed as she lean against the wall on her bed, failed to notice her shoulders slumping slightly.

"dunno. all stories made them look so beautiful, saying it feels like butterflies in your stomach and getting presents on christmas day, but i also think that it's scary." she rambled, and akaashi held the urge to smile.

"why would it be scary?" he asked, getting interested. he and y/n had been friends since literally they were born, but this is the first time the girl had ever mentioned anything about love and relationship and all that. 

"because what if it's not reciprocated?" 

at this, akaashi smiled. 

"you shouldn't." he said, watched as how y/n raised her brows. he was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed. his eyes trailed to her ceiling, which were decorated in a painting of a night sky. which they made together last year. he smiled. 

"because when you meet the one, he'll surely reciprocate it, right?" he smirked at her, and she threw a pillow at him. akaashi caught them easily. 

"it's easy to speak like that. the truth's not like that at all." she muttered, pouting slightly. 

"the thing is," akaashi stood up, giving her the pillow back as he sat on the bed. akaashi tried to control his heart that was beating so loud in his chest, that he's sure y/n could hear it if it wasn't for the faint music she played on the background. 

she stared at him with her y/e/c eyes, straight into his emerald green ones. akaashi gulped, hoping she didn't notice. 

"don't rush. it will come when it wants to." he tilted his head to avoid her stare, as he smiled slightly. 

then he turned to sat back on the carpet, back to his book. little did he knew, y/n was holding her breath the whole time.

* * *

the sky was clear, and the air was warm as music played in that garden. chatters were loud in the air, and some were enjoying the food and drinks. then, the music turned to a more slow ones, signalling that it was the dance time. 

y/n watched as couples start to walk into the empty area in front of where the newlyweds sit, and they waited for them to join as the first couple to dance. 

she smiled as her husband asked for her hand, and she took the offer with a blinding smile on her face. as they walked into the area, she can feel eyes staring at them. 

she then placed her right hand on his shoulder, as his made their way to her waist. then, he interwined her left hand with his right, as they slowly start to dance, staring into each other's eyes. 

"i've been waiting for this moment my whole life, you know," he whispered, and y/n chuckled. 

"stop it. it's not like you to get all sappy like this." she  said, then he twirled her around. 

"you know i'm a helpless man in love for you." he winked, and she can't help but blush furiously. 

"stop it, keiji." she muttered, staring down to avert his gaze. 

"hey, dont look down. i can't see my wife's beautiful face, then." he teased, and not wanting to lose, y/n raised her eyes and stared back at him. 

"i can't believe i have to deal with this helpless man for the rest of my life." she joked, as her husband chuckled. a rare sight to see, which only happens around his close friends and of course, y/n. 

then the music stops, and so did them. akaashi stared into her eyes, admiring every single detail of it. he knew, from that time she stood up against bullies in their class back in elementary school, played with him even though he doesn't talk much, and support him through thick and thin, that she'll be the one. 

somehow, akaashi remembered the conversation they had back in their senior high school days, on a summer break where they spent their time doing nothing in y/n's room. he was reading Hunger Games, when she asked if he's ever been in love. also how she's scared to fall in love. 

"see? i told you. no need to rush." he said as he leaned in, forgetting anything else around them as the world seem to be their own that time. 

y/n seemed confused at first, but it also clicked inside her head then, as she smiled widely. it sent butterflies in akaashi's stomach as always, but he kept his cool. 

"yeah. you dummy, you said that because you knew, didn't you?" she squinted her eyes at him playfully, and akaashi shook his head. 

"nope. i said that because i knew that the person i'm falling for is already in front of me. i can only pray that she feels the same. and here we are." he said, leaning closer. 

y/n smiled, as she closed her eyes. "i love you." she whispered, before he finally kissed her. it was a gentle one, as their lips moved against each other slowly, then they both pulled away. akaashi's hands are now both on her waist, hers on his shoulders. 

she leaned in, resting her head on his chest as they slow-danced to a slower song the band played. 

"and i love you too, princess." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU i've always seen akaashi as a sweet romantic guy deep inside that straight expression of his so here i goo <3


	4. t. kei [crush pt. 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo you guys might've noticed but this first four chapters consist of all my favs <3 (a.k.a. the 3rd gym bois except hinata & lev lel)
> 
> p.s. i made a little change in this one, where y/n is the 1st grade manager instead of hitoka-chan. it's not that i dont like her, but only to match the story line better :)

volleyball is something tsukishima has known all his life. 

ever since he could remember, his brother has always tell him stories about it. he eventually took interest in the same sport, following akiteru's footsteps. although it left one bad memory though, when the older boy lied to him. but despite that, tsukishima kept playing volleyball when he enters high school. 

his plan was just to play, because  _it's only a club_. he didn't quite expect karasuno to set a goal for the nationals, but here he is, practicing until the sun sets with the rest of the team. 

he wasn't a big fan of socializing with people, since he liked his circle of friends limited. entering a club sure was against his preferance, so he was glad that they didn't bother him too much outside volleyball. he can't imagine if he had to interract with someone like hinata or noya-san outside club activities, he might got a migraine every single day. 

but there's surely one thing he likes about going to club activities. and it's not about volleyball itself. well, it is, but there's something else. 

and that something else is y/n. 

tsukishima kei has never planned to get into a relationship. let alone the idea of having a crush. it was all too complicated, that he'd rather do hundreds of mathematic problems. 

so he's not sure what he's feeling right now. was it a crush to the said girl? 

"tsukishima-kun," and there she was. handing him his bottle of water and a clean towel. with her usual small smile, just like how she had done to the other boys.  _ha._

"thank you," he said as he took the items, his fingers grazing her's as he did so. tsukishima wanted to hit himself in the face for how his heart suddenly beat a little bit faster at the contact, because it's not like him to be like this. 

yet, his face was as straight as a board. 

as tsukishima drank his water, his mind wandered to the first time he saw her. they were actually in the same class, and she was a smart student. she's also kind and friendly to the others, but wasn't energetic and bubbly like hinata (he almost punched himself when he compared her to shrimpy). 

she's calm and cool, and doesn't try to grab other's attention. she just lured people in easily with her personality, and not to mention how beautiful she is. 

almost every boy in her class talked about her in the changing room after P.E, or during lunch whenever she's not around. she's as interesting like that. 

and tsukishima wanted to mock himself for having -maybe- a crush on her. someone like him would probably have no chance. 

he knows he got the looks, his family has told him that often, and some girls do as well. they said he looked cool and mysterious, but they can't handle his personality. 

so when y/n didn't blush or got mad about his sarcastic remarks when she failed to answer a question about physic in class, in front of the whole class, and instead said, "ah, i see. thankyou, tsukishima-kun." with a sincere smile back then, he was surprised. 

when they were paired for a biology project, and did her part flawlessly and even helped him out with his a few days after, she didn't use it as an opportunity to bite him back for what happened few days prior. she didn't talk much, either. only when she have something to say, not otherwise. 

and all of a sudden she enrolled as a new manager for the team, surprising everyone else. during club activities, she's always helpful. that of course made shimizu-senpai relieved, knowing the club will be fine after she graduates. 

so, to put things simply, she's like an angel, far above his level. tsukishima has always refer himself as a normal person when he teased kageyama, but this is the first time he kind of hoped that he was more than that. 

his mind was literally everywhere when practice went on, to the point he failed to coordinate his fingers to block Azumane-senpai's spike. and of course, it cracked. hard. the sound was terrifying. 

but tsukishima managed to kept his cool, saying he was fine and apologized for spacing out during a game. he excused himself to the benches, where shimizu had waited with a box of first aid kits. 

upon seeing his dislocated ring finger, though, shimizu grimaced. y/n who stood beside her seem to notice. 

"it's okay, shimizu-senpai. i can manage this." she told her, smiling reassuringly. shimizu nodded gratefuly, then continued to observe the match beside the coach. 

and that meant leaving the two together. which wasn't a big deal. for y/n, at least. but for tsukishima? 

_fuck._

"you can sit down, tsukishima-kun." she said, as the tall boy did so. "have you ever dislocated any of your finger before?" she asked gently, now standing in front of him.

y/n was not tall, and not short either. she was around 168 cm, tsukishima had guessed once he stood behind her during P.E. 

so even he was sitting down, she didnt have to bend down. 

"no, this is the first time." he glanced at his right hand, where his ring finger is now in a weird position.  _of course, that's what dislocated means you dumbass._

"aah, i see," she mumbled. "this is going to hurt, but it'll be fast. i don't think it'll bother you, though." she said simply, as she took his left hand carefully. 

and tsukishima forgot about all the pain. he could only focus on how she gently took his hand, how soft hers was, and how she smelled so nice this close.  _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

then all of a sudden, she pulled at his dislocated finger skillfully, but tsukishima couldn't help but wince in pain and surprise. 

"there you go." she said, but she didn't let go of his hand. before tsukishima's mind could think of stupid things, she was just getting a lotion from the box beside him. the movement made her a few centimeters closer to him, and tsukishima had to punch himself mentally for being so alerted about it. 

she applied the lotion on the area, which was now bruised. "i don't think you can continue practicing, though. but if you want to, i can put a bandage on. which do you like?" she asked, looking at him. 

tsukishima didn't want to lose, so he stared at her as well. he almost blurted  _you_ , but regain his composure. 

"can you please bandage it? i don't want to sit here while the others are practicing." he said, sounding polite. 

to his surprise, y/n chuckled. "sorry, but you sounded so polite. it's just not like you." she explained, grabbing the bandage and once again taking tsukishima's hand. 

"i'm not that bad of a person," he muttered, defensive.  _shit_ , he didn't meant to sound that harsh, like his usual self actually, but this was y/n he was talking to. 

"i know. i was only joking. you look like you're in a lot of pain." she said simply, and tsukishima prayed to God that his cheeks wont betray him and blush. he could feel the hotness, though.

"you know, tsukishima-kun," she suddenly said, and tsukishima liked how his name sounded rolling off her lips. "this is random, but i think you're an interesting person. you're like a porcupine, i think." she told him as she rolled the bandage on his fingers, bandaging his middle and ring finger together. as she finished, she looked at him with a sincere smile like that one in physics. 

it was blinding he thought his heart stopped beating. it literally skipped a beat, though. did y/n seriously thought he was interesting? someone like him?

"why a porcupine?" he managed to ask, sounding hoarse. tsukishima cursed mentally. 

"a porcupine has lots of quills to protect themselves against predators, but once you see past those sharp quills, they're really adorable." 

okay. she's actually insulting him with the quills and all that sharp objects a porcupine had, but wait. adorable? did she just indirectly called him adorable? 

tsukishima can't handle it anymore. he could explode if he's around her any longer. 

"there you go. those bandages should work. but dont push yourself as well. ah, you probably know what to do though. good luck!" she patted his shoulder, and tsukishima stood up. it's scary how he seem to be comfortable with everything she did, that he didn't mind the phyisical contact. if before he thought he can't stay around her any longer, he took them back. 

"thank you, y/l/n." he said, and she nodded. "you're welcome." then she went to put the lotion and bandages back in the box, saying nothing else. 

tsukishima went back to the court, suddenly feeling all happy and light and sort of bubbly that he blocked almost every spike for the rest of the game, despite the stinging pain in his bandaged fingers. 


	5. t. kei [crush pt. 2]

"nice block, tsukishima!" 

y/n watched from the benches as the tall blonde blocked a spike from tanaka, adding one point to his team. this is the ninth time the blonde succedeed on getting a point through blocking. 

she scribbled down on her notes to add the information, as her mind subsconsciously remembered what happened two days ago, when the said player dislocated his finger. 

and y/n wanted to bang her head against a wall for being so talkative that day. 

she even went to the point where she said that the boy is interesting. not that she lied, its just, she didn't plan to tell the boy that. she expected him to respond to her with his sarcasm as always, but tsukishima was oddly, quiet that day.

it was like he was curious, even. like he  _wanted_ to know more. so y/n went and told him that he's like a porcupine, even indirectly saying that he's adorable. and tsukishima's expression when she said that, hell, he kind of look flustered. 

 _okay, you're imagining things. this is tsukishima we're talking about_. 

the thing is, she did find the boy interesting. with his snarky remarks, sassy attitude and a nice level of sarcasm, that tall lanky body and curly blonde hair, with his piercing brown eyes, and how he's smart in class. 

he's not like any guy y/n has ever met before. 

so she quite like the idea of being around him, getting to know him better. so when shimizu-senpai walked around trying to scout a manager, she agreed almost immediately. 

and that, for sure, is a great decision.

because she gets to see more of the blonde, and enjoyed every single moment of it. was it a crush?

who knows. y/n never really minded things like that, believing that if it's time, then it is. so maybe is this the one?

who knows. 

but she for sure noticed the secret glances the blonde would throw at her, how he helped around when cleaning the gym, or do projects in class. and despite it all, she doesn't want to get her hopes high. 

so when the coach reminded them of a training camp in tokyo coming in three days, she couldn't help but get excited as well. 

* * *

it was hot. 

the sky was clear as heck, and the sun blazing upon them. y/n was excited, though. she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling about the weather. 

what she didn't expect, is, to see a guy with a mohawk looking at her rather intently, just as she arrived with shimizu-senpai beside her. the guy suddenly cried, and running away saying why the heck is life not fair.

"don't worry about that. it's like the nekoma version of tanaka and nishinoya mixed into one." shimizu told her, as she nodded, chuckling. 

after they put their belongings in their room, both manager immediately went to the gym, where the boys were already stretching.

as she prepared the water bottles, laid out the towels, y/n couldn't help but stole glances at tsukishima. the blonde looked like a greek god doing stretchings, while sweat glistened on his skin. 

_well what the heck am i thinking._

practice match against nekoma went rather smoothly, until tsukishima went up to the benches, right hand craddling his left hand. 

"i dislocated them again." was what he said. 

y/n sighed heavily, looking at his now dislocated ring finger, the same finger dislocated three days ago. it was still bruised, and sure will turn into an ugly purple after this. 

"you should be careful, tsukishima-kun." she managed to say as he sat down, waiting for her to tend to his wound. "it looks scary now." she commented, observing his finger. tsukishima noticed how she grimaced a bit. 

"yeah, they hurt like hell now." he confessed, although his face still looks the same as always. though, his brows was kind of furrowed now. 

y/n said nothing as she gently took his left hand, trying to be careful as possible. she rubbed the finger, trying to pinpoint the area and figuring on which angle should she pull it. 

she clearly didn't notice how tsukishima is looking at her right now. his eyes were fixed on her face, taking notes of the details. like how she got a small yet pointy nose, and slightly chubby cheeks despite her lean figure. and how she looks so serious that her cheeks were kind of puffed, to the point tsukishima resisted the urge to poke it. 

but definetely his head was not working well now, he blamed it on the hot weather and his hurting finger, as his right hand rose to poke those cheeks. 

that, made the both of them freeze in their spot.

"you look cute." tsukishima couldn't help but blurt, regretting them immediately as y/n is now looking at him like he was some madman. maybe, he actually is. 

but what he didn't expect, is that now those cheeks are kind of tinted red now, and y/n was blushing. i repeat. 

 _y/n was fucking blushing_. and it was extra cute. 

"what," she mumbled, as she held her gaze at him, and this time y/n noticed how the tip of his ears has turned red. 

_could it be..?_

she smirked. tsukishima was the one embarassed now. 

"say that again," she teased, and the blonde turned to her, looking bewildered as if she was saying something offending. she challanged him with a look of her own, and tsukishima coughed. 

"you look cute," he muttered, then all of a sudden y/n pulled at his dislocated finger, making tsukishima's eyes widen and he yelped out loud. but only loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

she chuckled as she grabbed the lotion, and rub it gently on his finger. 

"thank you, i guess." she admitted, eyes now peeking up at him through her long lashes. tsukishima's heart skip a beat at that. 

"hey,"  _fuck it. screw everything_. tsukishima braced himself for what he's about to say. 

"i think i like you, so do you want to go out with me?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-dah! i decided to stop right there and make a cliffhanger. hehe. so idk if i'll make part 3 or nah, it kinda depends on you guys as well. 
> 
> i've always want to make tsukki a hopeless french fry when it comes to crushes so thats it HEHEHE.


	6. t. yuuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song to play with the chapter : ruel - painkiller
> 
> the tsukki one turns out different from i originally planned them to be so i changed the song, and for that bby yuuji gets painkiller! hope u enjoyy.

it wasn't a surprise to y/n when terushima showed up at her doorstep, face all bruised and limping. there was dried blood on his leather jacket, and on his knuckles. it clearly wasn't his.

"yo, y/n." he muttered through heavy breaths, and y/n rolled her eyes. she helped him get inside her house, then dropped him on the couch rather ungracefully.

"ow!" he winced, "can you at least be gentle? i'm wounded all over." 

y/n said nothing as she grabbed a few things from the first aid kit box, and put them on the table. she then went to the bathroom to get some warm water, then came back to the living room with a bowl of warm water and a towel. 

"who was it, this time?" she asked, dabbing the towel inside the warm water. she then sat beside him, her left hand holding his chin as she slowly used the towel to clean his messed up face. 

"kenji, as always. and as always, i won. won quite a load of cash, as well." he shrugged. y/n stopped moving her hand, as she stared st him intently. 

"i've told you to stop doing that. if you love beating the shit out of people so much, you can do boxing, yuuji." she sighed, continuing her work. 

"but in boxing, there"s stupid rules. i'm free to do whatever i want  _there_ , as long as they're not dead." he muttered. 

and y/n rolled her eyes again. thats what yuuji always say when she told him to do professionak boxing, since he said that he loves martial arts so much. but it then turns out to a different kind of hobby, after he learns to get lots of money from it. 

terushima yuuji is a skilled fighter, y/n knows, but he's walking down the wrong path. and as much as she tried to change his direction, he wont. and as much as she wants to leave him, because things like this always ended up ugly, she can't. 

"don't you love me anymore?" y/n whispered, voice barely audible. she let go of her boyfriend's chin, putting the towel inside the bowl. terushima stared at her, bewildered. 

"of course i do! that's why i keep doing this!" he gestured to his pathetic state, "i know you dont like me doing this, y/n. but this is the only thing i'm good at." he admitted, head hung low. 

"i'm a pathetic man, and thats a pathetic excuse, but thats the truth. i'm doing this so one day, i can officially call you mine." he rambled, and y/n knows. they've talked about this a lot, and she understands what he meant. but, 

"i know you mean good, but if it means i have to see you like this," she gestured to all his wounds, hell, this is nothing compared to the ones three months ago. he was totally beaten up against iwaizumi that time. 

"then i don't want it." she didn't realize it, but she was already crying. it hurts her, everytime terushima comes back with a fresh cut, blood and bruises here and there. 

"baby," he whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hand. odd, but terushima was warm. 

"don't worry. i'll just keep doing this a bit more. once i get enough amount of money, i'll find another job." he promised, engulfing her in a hug. y/n hugged him back tightly, but not too tight to hurt him. 

"as long as you're with me, i can get through anything. i've told you before, you're my painkiller." he nuzzled into her neck, finding solace and comfort within her embrace. 

y/n nodded slowly, muttering through her tears. "together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this is kinda awkward but i wanna say that if u guys are interested you might wanna check out my another haikyuu!! fanfic, but it's a tokyo ghoul au. 
> 
> the pairing is kuroo/original character, some bokuaka and iwaoi along the way. the story's still ongoing though. 
> 
> here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148371
> 
> thankyou!


	7. i. hajime

there are many ways to celebrate after one graduates from high school. 

some students opted to go to karaoke, or hang out with their friends anywhere. or spend it with their family, and other stuff. 

but it's totally different with oikawa, iwaizumi and y/l/n. the trio has been friends since they were kids, and went to the same school ever since kindergarten. but after high school, they eventually part ways. 

oikawa will continue his carreer on volleyball, joining the national team. iwaizumi decided to continue his study in an uni in tokyo, meanwhile y/n is going to continue her study in photography. she's also studying in tokyo, just on a different university in tokyo than iwaizumi's. 

so the three of them are now in the backyard of iwaizumi's house, their basecamp since forever. they're also neighbors, but iwa's house was considered the most comfortable one (said oikawa all those years ago).

"hey, what if i have to toss to ushijima in the team?" oikawa suddenly said, and iwaizumi rolled his eyes. he rolled on his beanbag, moving to look at oikawa. 

"that's not a 'what if', you dumbass. it's already obvious." he muttered, flicking oikawa's forehead. 

"iwa-chan, so mean!" oikawa whined as always, and y/n ruffled his hair from behind him. she was sitting in the same beanbag as oikawa, hands on his back. 

"y/n-chan, tell this beast over here to back off! how is he gonna survive without us?" oikawa protested, earning another glare from iwaizumi. 

"if anything, it would be you that'll have it hard to survive without us, tooru." she winked at iwaizumi, gaining a nod from iwa. "geez, dont say that." oikawa muttered. 

the three promised that they wont talk about how they're going to separate ways after this, saying that this night will be just like their usual night hanging out together. 

it was silent after that, all three probably thinking of mostly the same thing. iwaizumi glanced at the two, and kind of sighed internally. he doesn't know why, but seeing the two so close kind of itch him. 

it's totally normal for them, though, but he himself knows that y/n doesn't go like that around him. like, all touchy and that kind of stuff. so he figured that maybe, just like every story, these two will be more than just friends. 

he doesn't know why, but the tought hurts. kind of a lot. 

ever since entering high school, iwaizumi knows he probably has a little crush on his childhood friend. not oikawa of course. y/n has always been that positive girl, an optimist and a sunshine with her wide smiles and chuckles. everytime she's around, it's hard not to smile or laugh along because she's just so contagious.

and she knows exactly how to talk to everyone. like, if she's around hanamaki and matsukawa, she'll be the loud and goofy person just like them. she'll be patient with all of tooru's antics, and encourage him to be the very best version of himself, yet will be the first one to scold him if he becomes too hard on himself. 

and around iwaizumi, she'll know when to joke with him, or when to just stay silent and enjoy each other's presence. she knows when he feels down, and when he needs a shoulder to lean on the best. it's like, she literally knows him inside out. 

and she's just so kind and caring, that iwaizumi couldn't help but slowly fall in love with her. he furrowed his brows.  _is this love, though?_

just like every story, he's afraid a lot of things will change if he tells her how he feels. he doesn't want to lose her, ever. if saying nothing meant staying with her forever, iwaizumi would do it without question.

though it's hard, realizing that oikawa may feel the same  towards her and knowing oikawa, he knows how to deal with things like this. they'll be a nice couple. 

iwaizumi sighed.  _dang it_. he shouldn't be pissed at the thought. he shouldn't be thinking about it at the first place. 

"ehh, my mom says it's time for our family dinner," oikawa said all of a sudden, standing up from the beanbag. "my grandparents have arrived. suppose its time to go home." he glanced at the orange-red sunset sky, his brows furrowed. 

"it's still a week until i'll leave for tokyo, so lets save the tears for later." he winked playfully, and at that y/n stood up. she stood on her tippy toes and flicked his forehead, and oikawa laughed at her expression. 

"kidding. but i'll probably cry, though. see you guys tomorrow." he poked y/n's puffed cheeks, and iwaizumi almost snapped. 

he opted to stood up, offering to walk oikawa home as always, but he refused. he then left, leaving y/n and iwaizumi in the backyard. 

"geez, he'll say tons of sappy shit." y/n muttered, and iwaizumi laughed as he sit back on his beanbag. just as he did so, his phone buzzed in his pockets. 

"totally." iwaizumi took his phone, checking the new message. it was from oikawa.

 **trashykawa** : _iwa-chan! man up and tell her now_ ヽ(`д´； _)/_

iwaizumi's brows shot up, clearly surprised. he texted back saying 'tell her what', playing dumb. iwaizumi began to get nervous, and started to fidget. he glanced at y/n, seeing the girl is now looking at the sky. ah, yes, y/n loved sunsets. like a lot. another message came, intruding him. iwaizumi cursed mentally.

 **trashykawa**  :  _dont play dumb hajime. i know you like her. dont ask how do i know, just tell her_ (#｀ε´)

iwaizumi winced at the use of his first name, knowing oikawa is dead serious. he always call him 'iwa-chan', so when he choose 'hajime', its only under special situations like this one, perhaps. 

 **trashykawa**  :  _goodluck!_ (◕ᴗ◕✿)

now, iwaizumi wants to scream. should he? should he say it? what if y/n doesn't like him back? what if it torns their friendship? 

"hajime." she called. she calls him and oikawa with their first names, but it's always pleasant to hear her call him everytime. "whats wrong?" she asked. 

damn. at times like this she prays y/n's ability to read people so well to not exist. 

"i'm ok." he lied. y/n grinned.  _of course she knows._

"you've been fidgeting a lot, sighing like an old man here and there. whats up?" she asked, now looking at him with her y/e/c orbs. 

iwaizumi sighed.  _here it goes._

"can i tell you something?" he croaked. 

"of course." she replied simply, guessing that iwaizumi probably wants to tell her about how he's nervous for uni. 

"you'll probably hate me after this but i just want you to know." okay. that's new. 

y/n began to get nervous. 

the thing is, no matter how close they are, she's always careful around iwaizumi. first, because he's mature for someone their age. second, he knows both y/n and oikawa inside out. third, y/n has a crush on him. 

but she managed to hide it so well, since she's afraid that being honest about it will put their friendship in stake. that's what usually happens to friendship between boy and girl, and y/n hates that. and also there are the three of them, y/n can't be selfish and put oikawa aside. if she and iwaizumi were to become a thing, there'll surely be a difference. and the difference will become bigger if iwaizumi doesn't feel the same. 

oddly, her other friends thought that she and oikawa were a thing. it kind of makes sense, since oikawa is so fond of physical contact. he often pats her head, poke her cheek, or held hands with her in public, or put his arms around her shoulders. not that y/n minded, though. he's seen the tall setter as her little brother, with his annoying self and all that. but people will always have different thing to say.

iwaizumi is not so open about physical contact. really the opposite. he's careful around girls, well, y/n mostly since the others were kind of afraid of him. but y/n thinks that iwaizumi is really gentle, a real gentleman deep down. so she just try to play it cool when iwaizumi suddenly leans on her shoulder when he's down, or put his chin on her head when they're walking. 

"i know this can change a lot of things in our friendship, but trashykawa told me to just go for it so," y/n wasn't really listening to what he said, thanks to her nervousity. 

"but i like you." 

_wait, what?_

"maybe a lot, to the point that maybe i've fallen in love with you. but heck i dont know what love is, but i'm sure this is more than just a feeling towards a best friend. i'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable and i totally understand if you hate me after this but i guess i just need you to know since we're graduating and-" 

iwaizumi's rambling was cut by y/n's hand slapping over his mouth, and her laughter. 

"ssh, calm down, hajime." she laughed, and iwaizumi started to feel the heat creeping on his cheeks. the tip of his ears are probably red now. 

"hajime," she said, a fond smile upon her face. iwaizumi couldn't think of anything else. she'll probably apologize that she doesn't feel the same way and that she sees him not more than a best friend, and he'll totally accept it. 

but when she kind of said yes, iwaizumi couldn't believe his ears. 

"wait, what?" he asked, dumbfonded. y/n sighed, facepalming herself. 

"i cant believe i have to say that again." she muttered, peeking through her fingers. "i said i like you too, more than just a best friend." 

and iwaizumi was so happy and surprised and anxious but mostly happy that he jumped from his seat and hugged her tight. y/n's eyes went wide, not expecting it the slightest. 

"i'm so glad and happy, thank Lord." he muttered to her back, and y/n ruffled his hair. "you stupid. i thought i was the one feeling that way." 

iwaizumi pulled back, his brows suddenly furrowed. 

"how long?" he asked. 

y/n looked anywhere but him. "um, middle school?" 

"why didn't you tell me?!" he looked at her with wide eyes. 

"of course i wont! how would i know you feel the same way?" she retorts. "what about you? how long?" 

iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck sheepisly. "the start of highschool." 

y/n seemed surprised, but then she grinned. 

"well at last we both know now." 

"yeah," iwaizumi mumbled, looking down. 

"what about oikawa?" y/n asked, and iwaizumi rubbed his temples. 

"we should tell him that-" 

"SURPRISEEE!!!" 

they turned, to found oikawa by the fence of the backyard, behind the bushes, with a camera on his hand. he was smiling so wide and looked proud of himself. 

"you guys don't have a worry about me. no offense, you're both smart in school but really dumb when it comes to stuff like this. especially iwa-chan," he pointed at iwaizumi, who was still shocked.

"so i figured that i have to help you guys! y/n-chan is a cute little bunny as well so she probably wont tell you first. and ta-dah!" 

oikawa snapped another picture of the two, now the flash goes off. this seems to shook iwaizumi out ot his trance, because he started sprinting and tackling the brunette to the ground. 

as they wrestled, y/n laughed out. 

in the end, it all turns out really well. 


	8. o. tooru

being a girlfriend to a nice-looking and popular boy sure is nice. because whether you would admit it or not, you will surely receive a lot of attentions and of course, feel a bit proud of it. 

but for y/n, she mostly don't really care about that. because those things will always become a problem at the end of the day. like now. 

"oikawa-senpai! you did so great!" 

"i made cookies just for you, oikawa-senpai!"

"senpai, can i take a picture with you?" 

y/n sighed as she saw the crowds of girls surrounding her supposed-to-be-boyfriend, praising and giving him gifts. aoba johsai's boys volleyball club has just won their interhigh match against karasuno, securing their position for the prefectural finals. 

she has been there to support him, of course. y/n have only known oikawa since highschool, but she adores him and knows that he needs someone to comfort him, stick with him through thick and thin. 

and thats probably why he enjoys attention so much, to the point it irritates y/n sometimes. 

she sighed, already grown accustomed of it. so she went to the other team members, congratulating them. when she high-fived the third years, though, iwaizumi immediately catch the glimp of discomfort in her eyes. 

"i'll fetch trashykawa for-" 

"no, you dont have to, iwaizumi-kun. thankyou." y/n shook her head, while iwaizumi hand his palms in a fist. but he let it go, sighing. 

"i dont understand whats inside that dumbass' head sometimes." he confessed, gaining nods from hanamaki and matsukawa. 

"if i were him, having someone as beautiful and nice like you would be enough," hanamaki shrugged. y/n chuckled at the indirect compliment. 

"indeed, though. oikawa's just so stupid sometimes." matsukawa agreed. 

y/n waved them away. "geez, you guys are overrreacting. he's always like this," she said, sounding bitter. "just let him be. i'll be waiting outside, you guys should go change before you get sick. there's still a match tomorrow right?" 

she then left, without sparing another glance. although, she did, glanced at oikawa. if he suddenly noticed her. if he suddenly called up for her. if he suddenly, reach out for her. 

but that didn't happen. and y/n would be lying if she say it doesn't hurt, but fuck it. 

so she continued walking outside the building, but bumped into someone she least expect the most. 

"oho? if it isn't y/n!" 

"yuuji!" she exclaimed, immediately went to tackle him into a hug. 

terushima yuuji is y/n's friend since elementary school, but they part ways in high school. yuuji went to johzenji, and y/n to seijoh. 

"its been forever since i last saw you! you've got much taller, you little munchkin!" he ruffled her hair in a way a brother would, and y/n laughed. then she noticed him in his team uniform, then gasped. 

"i totally forgot you're playing volleyball now." 

yuuji pouted. 

"mean. separating school has changed you a lot." he whined. 

"of course not. i'm still your partner in crime as always," y/n pinched his cheeks, making him groan. 

before they can continue their reunion, anothee figure popped beside them, coughing. 

"hi there! y/n-chan, i've been looking for you," and of course, it was oikawa. 

y/n held her best to bark at him. 

"ah, yuuji, this is my boyfriend, oikawa tooru. tooru, this is my best friend that i've mentioned before but you probably forgot, terushima yuuji." she introduced the two, meanwhile sending signals to yuuji. 

yuuji, being the best friend, noticed it of course. 

"yo! nice to meet you. of course i know who you are, though. how did you end up with my sorry excuse of a best friend?" he wiggled his brows playfully, and y/n slapped his arm. 

"nice to meet you too. i ended up with your sorry excuse of a best friend after trying so hard to get her heart, y'know." oikawa chuckled, and y/n tried her best to not roll her eyes.  

yuuji smiled, then took a step closer. he was a few centimeters shorter than oikawa, but surely he can be scary when he wants to. 

"look, mr. pretty boy. i know who you are. i might have just met you, but trust me, if you do anything that makes y/n upset, if you make her cry, i'll make sure to give that pretty face of yours a nice purple makeup." 

y/n's jaw was wide open. 

her signals for yuuji meant one to tell him that she'll see him soon, so he should leave now. but looks like he didn't quite catch it. 

surprisingly, oikawa was quiet. 

yuuji backed down, turning to y/n and patted her head. 

"i have a match coming up. you know that i'm only one call away, right? take care, munchkin." 

he winked at y/n, then left without sparing another glance. y/n gulped. oikawa may throw a tantrum now. 

"y/n-chan, who was that?" he asked, now turning to look at her. he's still in his sweaty uniforms, with no jacket. 

"i've told you, that's yuuji. i've mentioned it a lot of times but you must've forgot." she said as she shrugged off her jacket, thank God she wore an oversized one today so it can cover this lanky boy a bit. 

as much as she's upset at him now, she doesnt want him to get sick. 

"here, wear this. we should head inside, its windy here and you havent changed. you still got a match tomorrow right?" she asked, voice laced with worry. but oikawa didnt budge, his head now hanging low. a few people around them gave glances here and there, but y/n couldn't care less. 

she moved to drape her jacket on him, it was quite difficult though. blame oikawa's height. 

"y/n." 

oikawa's grip on her wrist was strong, but it didn't hurt. in fact, he was trembling. 

"i'm sorry." 

y/n was surprised, but when oikawa looked at her, his chocolate eyes were glistening. 

"oi stupid, don't cry now!" she cupped his cheeks forcefully, sandwhiching them with her hands. 

"bwut aehm reawly sowwy," he spoke, sounding funny. y/n sighed. 

"at least you realized," she mumbled, "but we'll talk about that later. now let's get you changed, we dont want the captain to be sick for the game tomorrow right?" she planted a quick kiss on his nose, then let go of him. 

the two then went back into the stadium hand in hand, which was of course oikawa's wish. 

* * *

**_the next day_ ** _(extras)_

the crowd cheered loudly as oikawa served the ball, gaining points for the third service ace. he celebrated it, then pointed to someone in the crowds. 

then he put his hands around his mouth, screaming, "HEY Y/N, I LOVE YOUUUU!" 

which made the stadium silent, as the said girl has turned into a tomato. she was in the front row of seijoh's cheer team, hands on the railings. 

she didn't hear what others said, though, as she now locked eyes with her boyfriend, him smiling wide at her. 

y/n shook her head.  _what a dork._

 

 


	9. s. koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if the correct way to write suga's name is koushi or koshi, or koshi with a line over the o but i'll go with koushi now.
> 
> so if u happen to be able to read kanji pls educate me 
> 
> btw go check my other story! its an tokyo ghoul au with kuroo/oc pairing ('ω')

if he could choose for a moment to last forever in his life, it's probably  _this_ moment. 

the moment where y/n is still asleep beside him, breathing slow as she cuddles into him in her sleep. her body raised up and down in rythm with her breath, her mouth slightly open. 

and the way the morning sun shone on her from the window, it made her look like a literal angel. 

sugawara loves this kind of moment. it's calm, content, and pure, and just full of bliss. he probably sounds so sappy right now, but he doesn't care. 

slowly, y/n opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering multiple times. then she caught sight of her husband looking at her, and smiled. 

"good morning," she yawned, as she shuffled closer to sugawara and cling to him like a koala. 

"morning, babe." he kissed her forehead tenderly, and she buried her face in his toned chest. its been years since his volleyball highschool days, but suga still play sports sometimes. that explains his fit body, which is a comfortable place to sleep on. 

"hey, you should wake up now. we're going to the doctor, remember?" he reminded her, and y/n groaned. 

"but its so comfortable right now." she muttered into his chest, and suga chuckled because it tickled. "just let me be for ten minutes." 

suga hummed, then ran his fingers through her hair. y/n loved it, so suga learned to do it the way she likes. he went on, planting kisses on top of her head along the process.

all of a sudden, she pushed suga away and sat up, pinching her own cheeks. suga stared at her dumbfonded, confused at her sudden action. 

"okay, y/n! no more delays!" she then rubbed her tummy, that were forming a small bump. she looked down gently, her hands on her tummy as if she was cradling it. 

and suga swore it was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen, and he'll save it into his memory forever. 

"mommy will shower now, baby. as much as she wants to cuddle your daddy all day, she gotta do it." 

then she stormed to the shower, leaving suga stoned on the bed. he was just so strucked by what just happened and it may give him a heart attack for those amount of cuteness so early in the morning. 

suddenly y/n appeared beside him, standing over the bed then planting a kiss on his lips before running to the bathroom again. 

"sorry, i forgot to kiss you!" 

and this time, suga almost exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've wrote so much fluffs that im sure i should break a few hearts after this. hehe.


	10. s. daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an university! au໒(˵͡° ͜ʖ °͡˵)७

daichi is a discipline person. that's the first thing y/n noticed of him, on their first year of uni. 

it was raining cats and dogs that day, and he, with y/n and a couple of friends had agreed to work on their group project at a cafe near campus. 

he lived quite far from there, but he managed to come right at time, earlier than all of them. when they apologized at him, he brush it off easily, saying that it's okay and he's just that kind of person.

he was never late to class, and always submit his homeworks on time and gets a nice score on it. so basically, it's just natural that he seems so reliable. 

their friends said it was kind of natural for he and y/n to eventually be dating, since y/n is just like daichi, but she's kind of more relaxed than daichi is. 

outside of that term, they literally complete each other. daichi is calm most of the time, when y/n throws tantrums here and there occasionally. when daichi gets down, y/n knows exactly how to cheer him up. 

she cooks delicious food, when daichi sucks at it. he knows when to leave her be, and she understands when they need time for themselves. 

time went by, and it was their second year being together. and both of them had planned a date to the aquarium after a long week of uni stuff. 

y/n arrived earlier, fifteen minutes prior to their scheduled time, and was surprised that daichi wasnt there yet. its rare for her to be earlier than him. 

time passed, and the scheduled time was on, yet daichi wasn't there. y/n dialed him, and it went straigth to voicemails. 

ten tries later, it results just as the same. y/n frowned. this is a first. could it be daichi overslept? or did he forget? or is he sick? 

suddenly, her phone ringed, and she read the ID before she picks it up. it was suga. 

and her prediction was right, daichi caught a cold. lucky that suga is his roomate, that at least the silver haired boy had made him some soup. 

so y/n went straight to daichi's apartment with a cab, because using the train would take too long. 

the moment she arrived, suga ushered him inside the room. 

"he's been calling out for you like some drunk man," suga muttered, closing the door after he shoved y/n inside. 

y/n bit back a smile at the sight in front of her. daichi is wrapped in his grey blankets, eyes closed and eyebrows slightly furrowed. he was sweating. according to suga, he already ate the soup and some medicine, so he should be fine. 

she smiled as she leaned down and kiss his forehead, and the gesture woke daichi up. 

he immediately recognized y/n through hazy eyes. 

"i'm sorry." he apologized, reaching for y/n's hand. she took it, and tangled their fingers firmly. she sat down, other hand caressing daichi's hair. 

"no need to be sorry. feeling better?"

"a little. really, i'm sorry. i know how much you want to visit the aquarium," he apologized again, and y/n pinched his tanned cheeks this time. daichi winced. 

"we can still go another time. you need to rest first." 

slowly, daichi nodded. "i want to cuddle you but you'll catch a cold as well." he muttered, and y/n smiled, amused. 

it's not often for daichi to show his soft side, even around y/n. so when he did, how could y/n resist? 

she climbed into the bed, shuffling closer and cuddling daichi. this time, she's the big spoon. 

"you'll catch a cold, y/n." daichi warned, but he smiled with his eyes closed. what a big baby, y/n thought. 

"let's think about that later. now sleep, captain." 

and daichi smiled as he hugged y/n back, inhaling her soft scent as he drift to sleep. 

he'll surely be okay when he wakes up.


	11. k. tobio [move pt. 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i call this a dance! au?? idk tho kags' a dancer here. like, modern dances stuff? kpops and stuff? idk what are they actually called but my sis loves it so much and i like looking at those dance cover vids so here it goes~

"y/n-chan! over here!" 

y/n looked up from her phone, looking at a figure waving at her from across the street. they were bouncing up and down excitedly, gaining stares from another pedestrians. she chuckled as she crossed the street carefully, clutching tightly to her bag straps. 

"hello, noya-senpai." she greeted politely, and noya waved her off. 

"c'mon! we've been waiting for you." 

and so he led her into the dance studio, and into one specific room they had previosly booked. it was huge, and had mirrors hanging on the wall. she eyed the space carefully, calculating a few things. 

"guys, she's here!" noya's shouting gained the other's attention. some of them were busy practicing some moves, and the others were stretching. y/n failed to notice the music playing in the background, noticing them as a k-pop song that just came last week. 

"ah, y/n-chan! thankyou for helping us." one of them, a senior with silver hair that goes by the name sugawara was the first one to spoke to her, followed by friendly greetings from the others. 

one of them, though, caught y/n's attention. he's really tall, with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his biceps, with a pair of black ripped jeans. from what she remember, he's in her year, just from a different class. 

kageyama tobio, if she's not mistaken. 

afterwards, she started preparing her gears, taking out the tripods and her cameras, attaching the stabilizers and using the perfect lens to record them dancing. 

the thing is, these boys needed a professional to record their dance cover. but since they don't have lot of money, they tried to scout someone from the photography club in school. 

and that's when noya found y/n making a film for the football club, and asked for her help. she agreed, saying there's no need to worry about money since she's in the process of learning as well. so this is a nice experience for her as well. 

from what noya told her, they're going to cover bts' fake love. judging by the videos she saw on the internet, the hard part is the focus. they're going to cover it just like the original one, which means one of them was taking each members' part. 

y/n had to remember who's who and when does their part comes on, the in and outs and stuff, but all that seems easy since she enjoyed them a lot. she's done lots of short movies before, and this is a new challange for her of course. 

"y/n, we'll perform once so you can remember it one more time. is that okay?" noya asked her, and y/n gave him her thumbs up. 

she stood behind her camera that she placed on the tripod, trying to figure which angle was the best one. then, the music started, and y/n completely focused on it. 

noya-senpai was taking jungkook's part, and he stood behind that kageyama guy. ah, yes, he's taking taehyung's. 

y/n knows that this'll be great even though she haven't seen them perform before, but finally seeing it was amazing though. their coordinated movements, their facial expressions, their timing, every single details were diplayed perfectly. 

she clapped as soon as it ended, and walked up to them to tell them a few things. like how they should look at the camera if she gave the code, how they should remember their position because if they're just a little bit far from the original, it will literally shows in the video. 

after the short briefing, the boys went to change their clothes and add some makeup, leaving y/n with her camera. she tries taking clips from a few angles, and adjusting the settings. 

ten minutes later, they're all ready. 

it was silent, as they prepared, and on cue they get to work when the music started. 

* * *

the recording went smoothly, that they just had to take three takes. y/n had brought her laptop with her, and since some of the boys insist on practicing some more, she decided to edit them there. 

suga, daichi, tsukishima and yamaguchi had left, leaving y/n with noya, kageyama and hinata. the two chibis of the group were busy demonstrating new moves when all of a sudden kageyama sat beside y/n on the floor, looking at her work. 

"woah, that's really good." he praised, and y/n chuckled. she cut some of the clips here and there, skilfully. y/n remembered that she had actually knew him before, when he came to her class asking for notes and she gave hers. yet, that happens months ago that she forgot. 

"you guys are cool, thats why the video turns out like this." she said, and as she did so the part where she zooms in to kageyama showed up and the boy blushed at the sight of his own face. y/n caught it through the reflection on her laptop. 

"what's that? you're embarassed looking at yourself?" 

she teased him, and elbowed his stomach, and kageyama only groaned in response. 

"don't worry, you did great. not to mention your facial expression was really emotional." she said casually, oblivious to the living tomato beside her. 

"you're really good at this, both recording and editing. i wonder why you're not famous yet." kageyama mumbled, trying to change the subject. 

"gee, thanks. of course i'm not famous yet, i'm only doing project around school." she laughed, and kageyama wanted to bury himself deep down the ground. what a failed attempt. 

"um, y/l/n-san." he spoke, and y/n turned to him from her laptop. to her surprise, his face was literally behind her that their nose brushed, and both were surprised that they accidentally bumped their heads in the process to lean back. 

"ouch!" y/n winced, and kageyama instinctively went to reach for her forehead, and rubbed them. 

"sorry," he said, then pulled his hand back just as he realize what he had done. 

"it's okay," y/n waved him off, "what was it?" 

she tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart, and the hotness that creeped onto her cheeks.

"would you like to go out for coffee after this?" 

the look at kageyama's face was enough to make her burst out laughing, since he looked like a kid trying to apologize to their mom. he blushed red when she laughed, that y/n slapped his arm. 

"why are you so tense? but yes, i would like to." 

and kageyama smiled, practically buzzing out of excitement. he sat up, and scurried off after telling y/n he'll change out of his sweaty clothes. 

she stared at his retreating figure, guessing it wouldn't hurt to give this a try, and maybe, expect something more out of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know fake love was released years ago but i liked it the most soo┌(° ͜ʖ͡°)┘


	12. k. tobio [move pt. 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. felt like it was hanging before so i decided to make two parts of it.

y/n came home feeling really satisfied that day. 

there were three reasons for it. the first one, she enjoyed filming the boys a lot, and was very grateful that they liked the video. all that left was the editing part, to cut the transitions here and there. she can finish them by tomorrow. 

the second, the boys' were very friendly. the seniors were fun to be around, and she came to know four more other friends from her year. 

the third, kageyama took her out for coffee. and surprisingly, they both clicked almost immediately. kageyama was hard to express himself with words, which y/n finds it easy to finish his sentences. he's passionate about what he likes, for example he started dancing since elementary school. 

he also hates espresso, and prefers capuccino. he also preferes the color black, or other dark colors. he doesn't like cats, and husky was his favorite dog breed. to put it simply, they share quite a lot of things in common. 

except for the fact that kageyama can dance, and y/n can't even do it to save her life. the boy could also do a little bit of ballet and ice skating as well, which of course surprised y/n a lot. 

so when she asked him if he's interested in doing a solo dance cover, and he said yes, both agreed to work on the project after telling the group. 

and of course, that excites y/n a lot that she's looking forward for the next weekend.

* * *

 

"y/n!! did you see did you see? our video got ten thousand views in one night!" 

y/n had just arrived at her seat, when hinata came to her class jumping up and down excitedly. she high-fived him, and then noticed kageyama in the back so she high-fived him as well. 

"great work, you guys! i know people will like it for sure." she praised them, and hinata was practically buzzing in front of her. 

"oh! by the way i'm here to give you something," he fished out something from his pockets, and it was an envelope which y/n guessed contains money. her eyes bulged at the sight. 

"no! i said you guys dont have to pay me!" she shoved the envelope back to hinata before he could give it, but hinata shook his head. 

"capt asked me to do this, because he thinks we've found ourselves our cameraman! or camerawoman, i suppose. so please just accept this for future contracts. i heard you're filming bakayama this weekend," hinata muttered the last sentence, as he slid the envelope to y/n's table. the girl sighed. 

"geez. if its too much i'll give it back. and yeah, its okay, right?" she asked hinata, then to kageyama. the latter hasn't even say any word. 

"yup! but i also want to do solo cover! so wait up for me!" hinata yelled, then stormed out of the classroom like he's on fire or something. but kageyama stayed, and he coughed. 

"about the cover, as i've told you, the song is sunflower by post malone and swae lee." he said, as he gave her a flashdisk. "i filmed myself last night so you can at least know the choreos." 

y/n was stoned. "we came up with the idea yesterday and you've finished the choreo???" she asked him, bewildered. kageyama nodded sheepishly. 

"you're a genius," she took the flashdisk, then just as she was about to shove it into her pocket, kageyama poked her arm. 

"please dont laugh at it. and i'll see you on weekend." 

then he left, leaving the curious y/n staring at the flashdisk in her hand. 

* * *

days passed by, and weekend rolled over. y/n was the first to arrive at the park, choosing the spot to film kageyama. they agreed on doing a public dance for this one (more like y/n insisted). 

as she was adjusting her camera's settings, sitting on a bench near a tree, someone tapped her shoulder and she was surprised to see kageyama wearing a bright multi-colored sweater and a white sweatpants. plus the white converse and the pastel blue baseball cap. 

"you look more like a rainbow than a sunflower, kageyama-kun." she complimented, and kageyama grunted. "that's the whole point." 

"yeah, plus that video didn't make me laught at all. it was perfect." she mentioned, and she could feel kageyama tensed beside her. 

y/n doesn't know if it's only her or something, but kageyama avoided meeting her for the whole week. she guessed maybe because he was embarassed for the video. 

"are you serious? i've changed  _that_ part though." he mumbled, unsure. 

"what? you shouldn't! it's perfect. just because it was a girly move, you pulled it out perfectly." she gave him her thumbs up, then stood up. "don't worry about what the others will say! what matters is how you feel about it. you've put your whole heart into it, right?" 

and seeing y/n so determined like that, made kageyama smile. he stood up, and adjusted his cap. 

"welp, guess that was the confidence boost i needed. thankyou so much, y/n." 

he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, then walked away like it was nothing. y/n froze, then turned to ran after him and hit his back repeatedly. 

"what the heck was that for??" she protested, continued the hitting while also holding the camera carefully. 

kageyama laughed, then turned around and catched her fists. 

"guess i can't help it. you looked so adorable." 

and y/n was so embarassed that they canceled the filming, going to their first 'official' date instead. maybe it was only her guts or something, but she got the feeling that kageyama was planning for this since the very beginning. but who knows.

it's not like she's not interested in the other, so it's a blessing that kageyama made the first move. 

* * *

**extras**

"what the heck?" suga looked at the new couple buying ice creams from an ice truck. "this means i dressed up for nothing!"

"that's what you get for being so extra." daichi teased beside him, eyes looking at the same target. 

"how could i not be extra? i was going to be the best cameo ever! better than stan lee's, even!" suga protested, gesturing to his flashy outfits. 

daichi laughed at him this time, "yeah yeah, whatever, suga."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i chose sunflower bc i saw park bongyoung's cover of it and it was hella cute although it was more like a video of him being extra cute. however check him out, AND OH YEAH THERE'S THIS SUPER COOL EDIT OF HIM DOING THE COVER FOR JASON DERULO'S WIGGLE AND SOMEONE MADE A KUROO VERSION OF IT AND ITS A BLESSING. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVENT WATCH IT I SUGGEST U DO BC JFJDJEJEJEJE U SHOUULLLD


	13. h. shouyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm not really sure if that's the right way to write hinata's name but i'll stick to that one for this chapter ehe.
> 
> enjoy!

y/n loved the beach. 

the sand, the ocean, the blue sky, the hot sun, she loved them all. which of course made summer her favorite season. 

"momma! look at these seashells!" she shouted to her mother, pointing at the shells excitedly. the older woman smiled and patted her head, smiling fondly. 

"do you want to bring some of it home?" she asked, and almost immediately the little girl nodded. 

"then wait a bit here, okay?" 

then her mother left, to retrieve some plastic bags for y/n to use. the little girl was lost in her own paradise, collecting the pretty seashells within her tiny hands. 

she crouched down to admire the shells, then walked a few steps further to get more. all of a sudden, someone bumped to her and it caused her to fall to the sand. it also made the seashells she was carrying in her hand fell all over her, and y/n almost cried. 

"i'm so sorry! i didn't see you there!" 

the person who bumped to her apologized, as they pick up the seashells carefully. y/n could only see his orange hair, and it was shining so bright under the sun. 

"it's okay," she muttered as she stood up, and picking up the fallen shells. 

"here you go. they are really pretty." the boy said, as he gave her a handful of seashells. y/n accepted them, her eyes peering up. the boy was a little bit taller than her, and he had this wide smile on his face. 

"i'm y/n. who are you?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to one side. y/n lived near the beach, and never has she seen this person before. 

"i'm shouyo. i came here for picnic with my family." he said, pointing to a tent not too far from them. then she noticed an older man playing frisbee with a dog, and she guessed that shouyo was having fun that he didn't notice her. 

"okay. i'm here with daddy and mommy." y/n said as she looked back, and noticed her mom walking towards them. "that's my mom. she's beautiful, right?"

her mom stood beside her, then crouched down to the same height of the kids. 

"mom, i met a new friend. this is shouyo!" she said, as she poured the seashells into the plastic bag her mom brought. 

"hello, auntie! i bumped into y/n a few minutes earlier but luckily she's okay." shouyo exclaimed, "i'm hinata shouyo. nice to meet you." 

y/n's mom smiled, introduced herself, then eventually part ways because y/n needs to go home soon. she's been playing at the beach for five hours now.

as she left, hand in hand with her mother, y/n waved goodbye at shouyo. the boy waved back, then ran back to his family's tent. 

"shouyo is so bright." y/n said, as she yawned. her mother chuckled.

"he is indeed a sun, y/n-chan. his name is hinata, and hi means sun after all." her mom spoke, and y/n jumped up and down excitedly.

"really, mom? then i want to see him again! i want to be his friend!" 

"yeah, you will, sweetheart." 

* * *

sports is not y/n's thing. 

she doesn't really understand them. she can't play any sports, except for running. but she likes watching people play, because there's something fun about seeing someone play to their heart's content. 

so today, she's at the stadium to watch and support her school, inarizaki high school at the spring high tournament. they're going against a school from miyagi, karasuno. 

"tsumu! samu! goodluck!" she wished her twin childhood friend good luck, and waved at them. the boys waved back from the court, then went to do warm ups. y/n was standing at the very front of inarizaki's huge supporter group, and as she looked at their opponent, she noticed a boy with bright orange hair. 

in an instant, her focus was fixed on the boy, and she was surprised to see his high jump when he smashed. then, they lined up to start the match. 

the commentator then went to introduce the players, and when it's the boy turn, y/n almost fell from the tribun. 

"Karasuno's number 10, Hinata Shouyo!" 

y/n enjoyed watching people doing what they like. she also enjoyed watching the miya twins play, despite them being in the different year. and she of course will enjoy watching a long lost friend play, as the said person is already shining so bright like a star on the court. 

looks like she won't be fully supporting atsumu and osamu this day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those fans who's not reading the comics, atsumu and osamu are new characters from inarizaki high. they went against karasuno in tokyo (≧◡≦) ♡and i dont think this is considered as a spoiler ( ⋅ ̯⋅ )


	14. t. satori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write ushiwaka-kun's first but i dont have any ideas so here i go, our bby tendou.
> 
> btw this is a small mafia AU HOHOHO

y/n was sure as hell she didn't ask for this kind of life.

so. goddamn. sure. 

yet here she is, running through dark alleyways trying to escape from karasuno, after failing her mission to spy on them. 

she could hear her own heart beating so loud in her chest, as the sound of footsteps got way much louder.  _shit_. and to make it worse, she insisted ushijima that she's totally capable of handling this herself, that she doesn't need any help for such a simple task. 

she completely underestimated karasuno. 

suddenly the person chasing her tackled her from behind, and she clearly didn't see that coming that she fell to the ground with a loud thud. the person went to lock her, but y/n kicked him right at his crotch and get up. 

but he wasn't alone, and she needs to escape fast. so she continued to ran, hoping that she's faster then them. a sound of bullet being shot pierced the quiet air, and y/n thought maybe she was just imagining it, but they did shot her, right on her right thigh. 

she fell limp to the concrete, trying to lean against the alley for support. 

"if it isn't y/n-chan, ushiwaka's favorite. what are you doing here all alone?" she snapped her head in the direction of the voice, and saw a tall figure with blonde hair. 

"nice to see you, megane-kun." she muttered, aware of the gun in tsukishima's hand. 

"you were so brutal kicking yamaguchi in the groin so i disobeyed the orders and shot you. this might get me in trouble but it's worth it." tsukishima leaned down, and y/n took it as an opportunity to punch his face. 

but tsukishima must've guess it, and caught her hand, then pointed the gun right at the side of her head. y/n inhaled sharply. 

"i wouldn't do that if i were you." tsukishima spat. 

"and i also wouldn't do that if i were you." 

another voice spoke, and y/n sighed heavily. why, of all people, it had to be tendou that responded to her signal. 

tsukishima froze, as he slowly turn around, and see a lanky guy by the end of the alley slowly approaching them. he also noticed the red dot aimed right at his chest, ready to kill him anytime. 

"tch," tsukishima spat, and he stood up. he put the gun back in his socket, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"actually i would love to kill you right here, right now, but i got another stuff to do." tendou spoke as he calmly walked towards y/n, and ignored her glare. easily he picked her up, careful not to hurt her thigh more. 

"bye bye, megane-kun." 

then he left easily, leaving tsukishima there cursing a lot of not-so-pleasant-to-hear words. he wanted to wipe y/n out, he really did. the girl was an asset of shiratorizawa and killing her will of course gave him and his organization profit, but running into tendou is a no-no. 

he's ushiwaka's second-in-command, and is more dangerous than how he looked like. so tsukishima backed down, promising himself that the next time there wont be any mistake.

* * *

"put me down." y/n ordered, which tendou clearly ignored. 

"tendou i can walk by myself." she repeated, and tendou stopped. he was carrying her princess-style, and now his eyes are looking at her intently. 

"tonight is the first and the last time i'll let you walk by yourself." he said, voice firm and serious, which is not like his usual self. y/n chose to shut up, biting her lips instead because her thigh was aching. 

they have arrived at the headquarters, and tendou insisted to carry her all the way to the infirmary in front of all of the other members. she was totally embarassed, but tendou didn't give a fuck. 

he accompanied her getting the bullets removed by the doctor, and then watched her getting stitched up. he stayed after the doctor left, and that really gave y/n the uneasy feeling. 

tendou is her childhood friend, and they basically know each other inside out like the back of their hands. they also know each other's demons. so when tendou followed ushijima's plan to make a mafia group, y/n followed suit. she stood by his side, and played her part. 

and both know, that they do have feelings to each other more than just a friend would have, but they silently agreed that they shouldn't talk about it since there are a lot of cons of having a relationship within a mafia group. 

so they keep it to themselves, only showing affection and care in a way only them would understand. 

"i hate you." tendou suddenly spoke, as he rest his head on y/n's arm in the bed. he peeked up at her, and y/n went to ruffle his hair with her other hand. 

"sorry." she apologized, but tendou said nothing. he nuzzled into her, trying his best to be comfortable while still sitting on the chair by the bed. 

"don't ever do that again." he finally said, and by the sound of his voice, y/n knew that he was crying so she tried to sat up, and brought his face to her chest. she embraced him, and rubbed his back. 

"i wont." she kissed his forehead, and tendou sniffled.

"seriously, i hate you. you're so stupid." he muttered, and y/n chuckled. "god, i sound like a girl from a shojo manga." tendou groaned, and y/n chuckled. 

she leaned in and kissed tendou lightly, then pressing their foreheads together. 

"thank you, satori." 

* * *

**extras**

ushijima was sorting through some documents when y/n's signals came up, informing that her cover was blown up. but he did nothing, as he continued looking through the documents. 

that, caused semi to ask him a question. 

"aren't you going to help her, wakatoshi-kun?" 

ushijima chuckled. "tendou was already with her from the very beginning, eita."

semi facepalmed himself. "i shouldn't be surprised." 

"of course he won't let her off by herself. she's his princess, after all." 

 


	15. u. wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember last chapter when i said i can't come up with an idea for ushiwaka-kun's? well now i've got the solution.  
> and its going to be the first 'smutty' (?) imagines in this book lmao.
> 
> read at ur own comfort mwehe.

having a loving family, then living the rest of her life with them is probably one of y/n's dream. 

and she is glad that she's able to found the love of her life, got married with him and now, they are blessed with an angel from heaven. 

she cradled her newborn daughter lovingly, her finger tracing the baby's facial features. she had her father's nose, and his eye color, but the rest is totally just like y/n. 

"she's asleep?" y/n turned to ushijima, as he entered their bedroom. 

"yup. she drank a lot of milk and now she's full, look at her, toshi." y/n cooed as she played with her chubby cheeks, and ushijima came to plant a kiss on his baby's forehead. 

"now you shall go to sleep, little princess, for i want your mother's love and attention." he said so casually that y/n's eyes bulged out of her eyes. 

"seriously?" 

"if you are tired, it's totally okay," ushijima sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. it's not like him to be like this. he should understand that y/n needs rest because she was the one to stay home and take care of akane all by herself. not to mention all the house chores. 

"but i miss you," and yet he had the audacity to pout. somehow, y/n felt like her heart stopped beating, and she felt like they were back in their younger days when ushijima first confessed to her so openly. 

damn right he is, so open and straight forward. it catches y/n off guard all the time. 

"toshi," she chuckled, then walked past him to put akane inside her baby bed. she did it carefully as not to wake her up. 

then, y/n walked to ushijima and cupped his cheeks, and squishing them. he immediatelly went to put his arms on her back, then eventually, squeezed her ass. y/n yelped. she slapped away ushijima's hand, and the latter chuckled. 

"i miss you too, and i understand." y/n said once she had make sure ushijima's hand stayed on her back, although she knows it wont be for long. "so let's make this a quickie, shall we?" 

given the green light, ushijima went to pick y/n up and ran to their room through the connective door in akane's room. he did it easily as if y/n weighed nothing. 

then, he laid her on their bed gently and start hovering above her. y/n sighed internally, knowing that this'll surely be a heavy quickie. hell, sex with ushijima always ends with lots of hickeys, bite marks and swollen lips, plus the penguin legs in the next day. 

but all that thoughts evaporated into the air as soon as ushijima kissed her, softly at first, letting their lips collide. then he started poking his tongue at her lips, asking for permission. y/n chose to play a trick and closed her mouth shut. 

ushijima opened his eyes, noticing y/n was giggling underneath him. he rolled his eyes, and with his right hand, he cupped y/n's lower area, causing her to yelp. he used it as an opportunity to slide inside her mouth, exploring it as if it was the first time. 

next he went to attack her neck, knowing that it was one of y/n's many sensitive spot. he bit down at that one spot he knows all too well, and y/n moaned loudly at that. ushijima smirked. 

y/n groaned, not going to let ushijima tease her all along. so she rubbed his still clothed crotch with her right hand, and her left hand playing with his hair. 

ushijima moaned lowly, that it sounded more like a whine. still, he continued to play with her breasts, gently nibbling the nipples because he knows that breastfeeding hurts. 

"now that i think of it," ushijima muttered, as he stopped and stared down at y/n. "what if i drink your breastmilk as well?" 

y/n doesn't know if he meant it to sound sexy, or just being funny, but it made her laugh out loud. and as she did so, a sudden cry errupted, and both froze. 

y/n was the first one to recollect herself, as she scrambled to move ushijima aside and put her night gown back on. she ran to the girl's room, leaving ushijima still on fire. 

as y/n tried to soothe akane down, ushijima groaned into the pillow then stood up. he didn't bother to put his shirt back on, as he hugged his girls from behind. 

"i guess there'll always be a next time," he said as he kissed y/n's cheeks, and then akane's forehead. 

"i'll put her to bed after i finish my problem," he muttered as he turned to leave for the bathroom, and y/n laughed.  

well, it was stressing to experience something like this but hey, there'll always be a next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write smuts lmao
> 
> and oh the baby's name, i just came up with it


	16. h. lev [teach me, senpai! pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there'll be a part two for this one whehehehe. and also there's an age difference where y/n's one year older soo, if u dont like it dont read.

lev is a simple guy. 

he doesn't like to think about stuff that bothers him, or do something he doesn't like. he won't bother trying, if he already think that there's no point of it from the beginning. but, when he finds something that peaked his interests, he'll do his very best until he master it to a level that satisfies him. that's what happened when he started to get interested in volleyball. 

it was his first days in Nekoma High, when he saw the volleyball team practicing in the gymnasium. he hasn't joined a club yet, having a problem with deciding which one he wants to enter. it seemed like the deities above heard his prayer, because they made him walk into the gymnasium without having any exact purposes. he just stood by the door, and saw them play. 

the funny thing is, it wasn't the boys' popular team that piqued his interest. it was the girls'. no, it was only one person, actually. 

she was spiking a ball when he entered, and when the ball hit the court flawlessly, she cheered happily and high-fived her friends. then, she moved to the end of the court to serve, and lev was totally amazed at the sight of her doing a jump serve. she looked like an angel flying that way, and the determined look on her eyes sure grabbed his attention. 

and without no more hesitation, he walked to the boys' side, asking if he could join the club. when they asked why he wanted to, he simply said that he just want to spike a ball, wanting to know how it feels like to be able to score a point. from that day on, he continued to come, excited to learn and to see the girl as well. but sadly, most of the times the girls' team trained on the other gymnasium so he wasn't able to see her play again. 

but lev decided that there'll be another chance, and it's probably the best for him to just learn the basics now so maybe someday, he could show off to that girl. 

which is, probably shouldn't be today. 

lev felt all the blood drained from his face when his captain, kuroo, announced that the girls team will join them for practice today. it was a typical stuff Nekoma's volleyball team do, seeing that gender is never a problem. sure, there are a lot of differences between a girl and a boy, but they clearly have one purpose : to stand and fight in the court. 

"and therefore, we would like for the first years to watch us play first. so you guys can fully understand that we're not just playing around here," kuroo emphasized, noticing the giggles from some new first years, that clearly underestimated the girls.

"you guys will regret underestimating them later," yaku smirked, leaving the first years confused. for their senpais to say those words, it meant that they were not joking. lev, between all of them, sure knows that. 

and damn right they weren't. 

their jaws were wide open when the first score goes to the girl's team, with a feint coming from no other than l/n y/n, a second year student who took lev's attention on the first day. she clearly tricked kuroo, jumping high and swinged her arm fully as if she was going to deliver a strong spike. it went above kuroo's block, and yaku failed to follow it behind him. 

she made a silly face at kuroo, and laughed harder at how his face looked. "senpai, you should've seen that one coming." she joked, and kuroo rolled his eyes. 

the match went on, with now the boys team leading on but their scores were never too far apart. and mostly, the girls team's score came from y/n. what surprised lev more, is that she was actually a middle blocker. she stood quite tall at 176 cm, jumping at the right time to block spikes from a spiker taller than her. most of the time it was one touchs, but hell, they always managed to connect it. 

if lev can put their gameplay to words, they seemed like a pack of lioness. attacking with numbers, and strategies, staying calm despite the rising tension. 

the first set ended with the boys winning, with the score 29-27. then, it was time for them first years to play. some third year players from the girls team left the court, but y/n stayed, and she stood right in front of lev. 

"heh, you're tall for a first year," she commented, and lev almost blushed. he didn't expect her to say something first to him, and lev bowed. 

"i'm haiba lev, a first year. you have great skills, l/n-senpai!" he said, and y/n laughed out loud. the other girls joined her as well, and lev was sure as hell he's all red now. 

"why thank you. but you should thank your captain, though. he made me and kenma play this sport and look where we are now." y/n throwed a silly look at kuroo again, which now the latter responded with a groan. "i regret my decision now," 

lev was practically buzzing when the match finally started, and the ball was on their side. inouka served, and it was received by the girl team's libero. she delivered it perfectly to the setter, and lev locked his eyes at the ball. the setter set it to right side, which was lev's side. it came, and he jumped. but he realized his mistake mid-air, when y/n also eyed the ball, but didn't jump yet. 

when lev reached his highest point, y/n jumped and spiked the ball in a goddamn cross and it landed with a loud thud. 

he could hear kuroo screaming at him about 'it's a time-difference attack, you dumbass! i've told you this!', and also yaku's screaming, but all lev could see was y/n, smirking at him with a challenging look. she had her hands on her hips, shoulder all fine after delivering that perfect cross. she was also all sweaty, hairs sticking to her forehead, skin glistening. 

yet, all lev could think of was how amazing this person is. 

"that's all you got, you tall tree?" she mused, and lev, stupidly, blushed. 

again, they laughed at his reaction, and lev wasn't sure if he could continue the match with a cool head. 

* * *

 "man, i shouldn't have let bokuto teach you to do crosses as well." kuroo muttered, and y/n elbowed his side. 

"i'm not going to play official matches against you, so it should be fine." she replied, chugging on her drink. 

"but that was perfect, y'know. maan, i'm kind of jealous now," kuroo groaned. he was a middle blocker, and he really enjoyed doing blocks, but sometimes, he wants to do a cool spike as well. 

"i was born for this." y/n flaunted, and kuroo ruffled her hair. 

lev eyed the interraction from the other side of the court, deciding should he move his legs and talk to y/n or not. he really wanted to. so lev went for it. 

"l/n-senpai!" 

the girl turned to him, eyebrows rising. she had her left hand on her hip, while her right hand held her water bottle. lev gulped. 

"i," damn. did he stutter. "i admire you a lot!" lev shouted, "anditwouldbeahonortohaveyouteachmeaboutvolleyballbecauseyouplayed-" 

he was so nervous that he rapped those words, which only stopped when kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth. he winced. 

"say it properly, you giant." he patted lev's shoulder, then left. now, y/n had her arms crossed. "what was it, haiba-kun?" 

 _she knows my name!_ lev cheered mentally. 

"please teach me about volleyball!" he bowed deeply, and y/n smiled. she looked at lev's figure, his long legs and limbs, and his unique colour of a hair. he clearly had the talent in this sport, seeing his fast responses in the match earlier. maybe, she could help him a bit. she glanced at kuroo, seeing her childhood friend gave her a thumbs up. apparently, kuroo said that he's starting to lose his patience teaching lev because he's only interested in doing spikes. 

"okay." 

then, she turned around to leave, leaving an excited lev. if he was a puppy, his tails would be wagging now. he looked so happy, that kuroo kind of felt bad. this innocent kid doesn't know what kind of demon y/n is. 


	17. h. lev [teach me, senpai! pt. 2]

lev kind of regret his decision to ask y/n to teach him. 

this senpai is much more ruthless than both kuroo and yaku combined, but through it all, lev learned lot of things. now, he was able to use both his brain and flair quite nicely that he's able to score points often, to the point coach nekomata put him as a regular. that, really made lev happy. he was finally able to reach the point he aimed for. all that, is thanks to all his senpais, teammates, and of course, y/n. 

coincidentally, there was a festival by the end of the week and the boys team agreed to go together. meanwhile, most of the girls couldn't because they had their own plans. all of them, except for y/n. 

"eeh? no, i'd rather stay home," she argued when kuroo asked her on their way back, puffing her cheeks slightly. 

"you mean stay home and play games all night, and not sleeping at all?" kuroo teased, and y/n nodded. "i'd rather do that instead of walking around, it's tiring." 

"i agree with her," kenma piped in, eyes still focusing in his handphone, playing some random game. 

"how did i ended up with two giant game nerds in the first place," kuroo muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

"it'll be fun, c'mon," yaku tried to persuade the two as well, poking y/n's arm as he walked beside her. "do you not want to come along because you're the only girl?" he asked, and y/n shook her head. yaku should've known. 

"it's not that, yaku-senpai. i just want to save up as much energy as possible." she argued, yawning. yaku sighed, then turned to kai and kuroo. the two looked like they're going to give up soon, and yaku almost agreed with them because in the end, it's of course a personal choice. 

he clearly didn't expect y/n to stood in front of y/n, blocking her way. she stopped, confused. lev then kneeled down, that he's now shorter than y/n. and surprisingly, he proceed to gave her puppy eyes, blinking his eyes multiple times. 

"c'mon, y/n-senpai. it won't be fun if you're not around," he said. it immediately made kuroo, kai, yaku and even kenma, stopped in their tracks. sure, lev is stupid and innocent, but they never knew that he's this stupid to use that trick to try asking y/n to come along. it may work on other people, but for y/n? the devil herself? nah. 

which turns into a double-shock when y/n stayed silent, then slowly but surely, nodded. "okay, i guess." 

lev stood back to his full heigh, jumping around happily. y/n continued walking, with the tall teen beside him. he was all jumpy and excited, meanwhile y/n had her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie, chuckling at the boy's reaction. it was as pure as a kid's, she couldn't help but give in. 

"please tell me we're still alive," yaku finally spoke a word, and kai patted his shoulder. "we are, yakkun." 

"when did that demon turn into an angel?" kuroo asked, not believing what he just witnessed. 

* * *

 y/n actually enjoyed festivals. 

she often went there as a kid, either with her parents or just kuroo and kenma. then she would immediately sprint to the apple candy stall, buy three of them then finish them in ten minutes. she would go around to buy lots of snacks, and play some arcades as well. then, she would go home after the fireworks. it's always the best when she goes with kuroo and kenma, because that means no limitations to the snacks. she would always regret doing so after having tootaches after, but it was all worth it. 

but as she grew older, she founds more alternative ways to have fun. for an example, games. kenma loved those, and she couldn't help but to get curious as well and bam! they became game duos. she planned on doing so for this weekend, wanting to finish this one hard level that she struggles with for quite a long time. then all of a sudden, haiba lev came into picture and gave her the ultimate puppy eyes. 

it should be illegal. 

nevertheless, she agreed. and because kuroo kept pushing her on wearing a yukata, bribing her that he would treat her for the night, of course y/n agreed as well. she wore her cherry-blossom pattern yukata, with the soft-pink color. her hair was simply put into a bun, and she didn't even bother to put make up on. kuroo had gave her thumbs up upon seeing her, saying something like 'my lil sis is so cute' and stuff. he himself wore his typical dark-colored yukatas, while kenma wore a white one. 

when they met the others in the festival, y/n laughed out loud at how lev looked. they all do, actually. 

because the first year wore a kimono, dressed neatly in it. 

"what the heck, lev? i thought you were born and raised here," yaku laughed out loud as he slapped the boy's back, and the tall boy blushed furiously. 

"but i'm not very familiar with festivals!" he argued, puffing his cheeks, "even if i did, i wore casual outfits!" 

"didn't your family told you to wear yukata?" kai asked, patting his shoulder to calm him down. 

"mom and dad is out, my sister picked this up for me." he muttered, voice barely audible. 

"aww, isn't that cute," y/n piped in, making the silver-haired blushed even harder. they continued to tease him, but decided to drop it off as soon as kenma said that he's hungry. 

they began walking around the stalls, y/n immediately went to buy the apple candies. because it was kind of crowded, and the boys wanted to go to arcades first, she told them to go ahead. she stayed behind, waiting in line for her candies. 

as she waited, y/n chuckled when the picture of lev came to mind. this dork really wore a kimono to a summer festival, shouldn't he be sweating like a madman now? 

"three apple candies, please," y/n spoke to the stall lady, and handed her the money she got from kuroo. but before she could, another hand has shoved in and gave the lady the money, and y/n was surprised to see lev standing next to her. 

"please add two more, i'll be paying for the both of us." he smiled to the lady, and she gave them their candies. y/n then gave lev the money for her candies, but lev object it. 

"it's on me, y/n-senpai." 

y/n wanted to argue, but seeing that lev had started munching on the candies, she decided to let it go. if he didn't want to pay for it, he wont do it in the first place, right? 

the two then continue to stroll around the stalls, y/n not really caring about having to spend it with others. they're probably at the arcades, showing off as always. she wanted to just simply enjoy the festival, and luckily lev is being quite quite this night. 

he was only pointing here and there occasionally, giving comments about everything in general. y/n wouldn't lie, she kind of enjoyed the company. 

"y/n-senpai?" the tall boy suddenly called, and y/n peeked up. they're standing over a pond, admiring the beautiful fishes swimming in it. 

"yeah?" she asked, as she crouched down and played with the water. 

"how do you feel about me?" 

lev's question, of course, caught y/n off guard. her fingers froze above the water, as she looked at lev to find that the boy is already crouching down as well, right beside her. his green eyes staring at her intently, that y/n could feel her heart starting to beat fast. 

"what do you mean?" y/n gulped. 

as if on cue, fireworks set off to the night sky, exploding into beautiful colors above them. but the both of them didn't even bother to look at it, caught in the moment. 

"because y/n-senpai, i like you a lot." lev said it easily, the words rolling off his tongue naturally. "but i don't know anything about relationships yet, i just wanted you to know. please don't freak out." then he started scratching the back of his neck, telling her that he's nervous inside. 

y/n is already as red as a tomato, but she managed to chuckle at the action. 

"geez, lev." she reached out to pat his head, "yeah, i dont know stuff about relationships as well. but thank you, though." she smiled, and lev beamed. 

"y/n-senpai, i like you a lot!" he confessed confidently, and y/n laughed out lout. this boy is really innocent. 

she never thought she would date anyone younger than her,  but looks like fate has their own plans, eh?


	18. t. kei [crush pt. 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone commented on the pt. 2 of this series that they wanted to read more about it so here's pt. 3!  
> sorry for the long wait :(

tsukishima really wants to dig a hole on the ground right now, and bury himself in it. 

y/n only stared at him after he said those words,then continued to bandage his hand. after she's done, she told him that he's good to go now, then left before he could say anything. 

and now, on the second day of the training camp, she continued to ignore him. pretending like he wasn't there. tsukishima knows that it was way too sudden, but she can't treat him this way either. she should just answer the damn question, right? it's easy.

but from all those sappy novels he read, his mom's dramas, he knows that woman is indeed complicated. he just never expected y/n to act that way. heck, he doesn't know her that well yet. now, he starts questioning every single thing. was he really interested on her, even though he barely know her? did he rush things? or was it because it's not the perfect moment, and place? 

well fuck. all these thoughts are clouding tsukishima's mind. it affects his whole gameplay, which results in more kill blocks than usual. he's able to predict the attacks, and move efficiently. weird, but the feeling when he's able to score a point kind of cools him down a little from his sour mood. but then, seeing y/n sitting on the bench by the court would make him feel weird all over again and it went on and on. he's totally drained out by the end of the practice, surprising his teammates and coach. they rarely see tsukishima get so worked up about something. 

as always, the blonde ignored them, saying that he's always like that. at this very moment, all he want is to bath and finally go to bed. but just as soon as he turned to leave the gymnasium, he saw nekoma's captain, kuroo, walking to the canteen with y/n beside him. the two was laughing about something, probably something kuroo said since y/n laughed louder. and he never seen her laugh like that before. 

it stings. seeing them that way. maybe that's why y/n didn't answer his 'confession' before. because she's into someone else. and that someone else is far above tsukishima's level. kuroo is a talented volleyball player. he's got the looks, although he has this crazy bed head, but it seemed like girls like them. plus, he's a third-year student, a smart one on top of that. he also got a good sense of humour, tsukishima suppose. everything about kuroo literally screams high-quality. 

 _heck_ , tsukishima thought.  _this doesn't sound like me at all_. 

"oi, glasses-kun!" out of the blue, kuroo called him, and tsukishima didn't realize he was already walking slowly behind the pair. y/n also turned, but her eyes didn't met his. 

"my name is not 'glasses'.'' the younger boy muttered. kuroo ignored his remarks, and went on talking. 

"i really want to shower and get cleaned up right now, so can you please kindly walk y/n-chan to the canteen? she said she forgot her phone there." kuroo said, and y/n slapped his back. the raven groaned, but chuckled. then he winked at her, "then, i'll leave her to you." with that being said, he sprinted to the other direction, leaving tsukishima and y/n alone. 

"it's okay, i can walk there by myself." y/n spoke up. however, tsukishima failed to respond to that. his mind itched at the memory of kuroo calling y/n by her first name, and she didn't mind. the teasing and physical contact also irritates him. or are these two acquainted long before this training camp? no, that is not possible. this is the first time y/n join their training camp, and although they've had practice match with nekoma before, she hasn't become their manager at the time. or maybe- 

"tsukishima-kun?" he blinked when she waved her hand in front of his face. he groaned internally for spacing out in front of her.   
"sorry. let's go, i'll walk you." he decided, taking long strides without waiting for her answer. 

reaching the canteen, he waited by the counter as y/n gets inside the kitchen to retrieve her phone. tsukishima leaned on the counter, watching her figure. negative thoughts have been clouding his head, and he kinda hates himself for it. maybe doing that was wrong, after all. 

"what's wrong with you?" y/n suddenly asked, standing in front of him from the other side of the counter. tsukishima was kind of taken aback by the question, but his mouth worked faster.   
"that should be my question." he retorts, and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. 

y/n tilted her head to the side, confused. 

"do you not like me that much that you keep ignoring me?" tsukishima gave up. he can't think of any other words that could get him out of this situation except confronting it. here he goes. 

y/n stayed silent for a few seconds, then out of nowhere, she started to giggle. 

"oh my goodness." she breathed, her giggles became louder. it turned into chuckle, and tsukishima didn't understand it at all. "you didn't hear my answer, do you?" 

the blonde froze.  _wait, what?_

"i said yes, but it was probably too small for you to hear. well, i'm blaming you since you asked it out of the blue." she clutched to her stomach, laughs getting louder. 

"but you've been ignoring me all day!" tsukishima protested, finally getting a hold of the moment. 

"because i dont know how to act! or what to do! heck, how does this kind of thing works anyway?" y/n exclaimed, face all flushed with extra hand gestures. 

tsukishima stared at the sight in front of him, then chuckled. he stood to his full height, and patted y/n's head. she puffed her cheeks, and rolled her eyes. 

"did you really say yes?" he asked. 

"i did!" she barked, taking a step back and walked out of the kitchen. she stood in front of tsukishima at the counter, and placed her hands on her hips. 

"now sit down, you salty pole." tsukishima wanted to protest at the nickname, but seeing how cute y/n is at the moment, he obliged. 

"i'm not going to say this twice so listen carefully." she took a deep breath, "yes, i want to go out with you." 

and tsukishima smiled. a real smile, the one that reached his eyes. y/n's breath hitched, and her cheeks are probably blushing right now. 

"glad to hear that, girlfriend." he smirked, and y/n turned into a tomato in front of him. 

* * *

**extras**

"can i ask you something, though?" tsukishima asked, walking side by side with his girlfriend. yeah, he liked the sound of it. 

"what is it?" y/n has calmed down, back to her usual demeanor. tsukishima was really surprised at how talkative she was a few minutes ago, but that can save for another story. there's a lot about himself that y/n hasn't know, either. 

"what's your relationship with kuroo?" tsukishima blurted. 

"he's my cousin. why?" y/n answered innocently, and tsukishima wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. 

"no, nothing." he muttered, and y/n noticed what this was about. 

"oya? are you jealous of him?" she grinned, walking in front of tsukishima and staring at him playfully. 

"no i'm not." 

"yes you are. i'll tell tetsu." and she stormed off. 

"y/n!" 

tsukishima can already imagine kuroo tetsurou teasing him to no end after this, but fuck it. seeing y/n running so cheerfully while teasing him is so adorable that this is all worth the embarassment he's about to get. 


	19. m. atsumu

everyone in this world most likely have a hobby or two, or even more. hobby is often seen as a way to escape everyday life since you enjoy them the most out of your other activities.   
and for atsumu, that is dancing. 

he remembers seeing someone dancing on television when he was a kid, and right at that moment he told his mom that he wanted to learn how to dance. so his mom took him to a dance studio and enrolled him there, and the rest was history. to put it short, dance is his life now. he's currently learning to be a pro, and he's planning to make a living out of dancing. 

"1,2,3, go," atsumu shouted as he observed his two friends, kageyama and nishinoya. both has just learned the choreography he made for Baekhyun's new song from his mini album, UN Village. "yeah, put some power to that footwork," he instructed to kageyama, nodding in satisfaction as the younger boy pull the moves perfectly. "noya, remember the body roll," he eyed the shorter male, as noya grinned at him and rolled to the music. 

atsumu smiled as the duo continued the choreo rather flawlessly, although he just taught them three days ago. they are indeed good newbies. the blonde was busy observing the rest of their dance, when someone suddenly entered the practice room. glancing, atsumu groaned internally when he saw who it was. 

"whoa look at that," the person exclaimed as she danced to the music while entering the room, looking at kageyama and nishinoya. they moonwalked to where atsumu was standing, and stopped right in front of him. "nice choreos, blondie." 

this time, atsumu groaned for sure. "you've seen it before, y/n." which she replied with a shrug. "yeah, i know. it's still as good as the first time i saw it." atsumu ignored her and chose to pay attention to the duo as the song neared its end. 

"good job, you two." atsumu high-fived them, and noya beamed. "i enjoyed them very much! it suits the song perfectly, y'know. i think i can-WHOA!" 

noya's shout surprised the others in the room, and they all looked at him in question. "it's y/l/n-san!" he exclaimed as he looks at y/n as if she was an alien. y/n laughed, she quite understands why noya reacted that way since this has happened before. atsumu facepalmed himself, then shook his head. 

"yeah, it's me. hello, nishinoya and kageyama." she greeted the two newbies, and both boys bowed.  
"we're looking forward to your classes as well, y/l/n-san!" kageyama said.   
"i'll be waiting, then," y/n smiled. "and please, just call me y/n. no need to be so formal."   
"y/n-san! i really like the senorita choreo you did with oikawa-san. i hope i can learn them soon," noya looked at her with his puppy eyes, and y/n would've been distracted by the cuteness if it wasn't for the topic he spoke about. she glanced at atsumu and saw his sour expression. he noticed her, and walked away to collect the empty water bottles. 

y/n sighed internally as she quickly answered a few more questions from the duo, and after about five minutes they finally left. not that she doesn't like them, it's just not the right time. she quickly turned to atsumu, who finally spoke up.

"what did you need?" he asked, scratching his neck unconsciously. y/n smiled. "are you still mad at me?" she stood right in front of him, and peered through her long lashes.   
"what? no," atsumu stuttered. "you're lying, your ears are red." she teased. 

giving up, atsumu sighed heavily and nodded slowly. to that, y/n smiled in an understanding way.   
"i've been looking for you this whole week but you always ignored me. you didn't reply to my texts or even my calls. so here i am; i'm going to tell you the whole story so you wont misunderstand anymore." 

he didn't answer, so y/n continued. "oikawa was the first one to come up with the idea, and i agreed because i know his dance style would totally fit. so we trained and then filmed it and uploaded it as usual, and for sure i didn't expect the reactions it gets." she sighed. "sure, the song is indeed sensual and hot and stuff, but the whole choreo is art to me. that the whole thing looks sexy? thats the point. i'm just sad at how people decide to sexualize the choreo instead of seeing the art oikawa and i put into it." 

the memory of that choreo played itself inside atsumu's memory. he understands what y/n meant since he's a dancer himself, yet he can't help but get a little jealous looking at it. how oikawa's hands gripped y/n's waist, or when he ran them down her sides or when she swayed her hips with him close behind her.  _geez_ , _this is not me._ atsumu thought to himself, and shook his head. yet, he spent a whole week avoiding y/n. and oikawa as well. and the funny thing, is, she's not even his girlfriend. well, not yet. both know they have feelings for each other, yet neither has spoke up about it. they just kind of start getting along. 

"i'm sorry i'm being childish," atsumu finally said, out of anymore words.   
"it's okay." she assured, "are we cool now? because i miss my baby 'tsumu." y/n pouts, and without thinking both of atsumu's hands pinched y/n's chubby cheeks.   
"i missed you too," he then pat her head, and y/n hummed. she moved forward to hug him, and though a bit surprised, atsumu hugged her back tightly. he rested his chin on her head, as her height is compatible to his'. 

"say," y/n looked up at him, still in his embrace. "what are we actually?" she chuckled. atsumu can't help but laugh along, then bend down to brush their noses together.   
"i don't know, but if you want to make it official, then so be it."   
y/n scrunched her nose. "you're not romantic at all." atsumu smirked. "yet you still like me." 

"yeah, i do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go stream baekhyun's mini album it's so good <3


	20. m. osamu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff alert uwu

since he was a kid, osamu always wanted to be a drummer. he liked, no, he loved music. just like everyone else. he loves how people are able to connect to each other through music, despite all differences they have. he loved how music is able to lift your spirits when you're feeling down, or to hype you up. or to accompany you when you feel sad, and more others. it's like, music'll always be there when you need it. 

so he learned about them. and since chords and other melodical stuff are too complicated for his kid brain, he decided that he would be a drummer. at the same time, his twin brother enjoyed dancing and they often exchange ideas about music. it's safe to say that these two grow up listening to mixtapes, various genres of music, and watching musical performances. it made their bond even closer than before. 

"'tsumu, what's this?" osamu called out to his brother, who was busy watching videos on youtube. the blonde miya peeked to osamu's phone, and groaned when he saw the video. it was none other than oikawa and his now-girlfriend's dance cover video.   
"quit it. me and her is already official now so that's not a problem." atsumu shrugged, shocking his brother.   
"she's too pretty to be your girlfriend." osamu scrunched his nose.   
"says someone who's been single all his life." atsumu bite back. 

osamu was going to retort, but suddenly his line notifications went off. when he read who it was, almost immediately a smile spread on his face. he clicked the balloon, then typed a reply quickly. he was too engrossed in it that he failed to notice atsumu staring at his screen as well. 

"hoo, y/n? isn't that kita-san's cousin?" he mumbled, causing osamu to pull his phone closer to his chest hurriedly. this reactions made atsumu smirk. "never thought you'd be into that kind of type." he said as he stood up, leaving osamu dumbfonded. he rolled his eyes. seriously, the both of them are almost 21, yet atsumu always succeed on making their relationship alike to kids'. "what kind of type?" he can't help but ask, and atsumu stopped in his tracks. "i don't know how to put it. a mysterious type? that type that's like snow, beautiful yet cold, i guess." he replied, continuing his adventure to the kitchen. 

"what about those kind of type?" osamu asked, curious. he agrees with the mysterious part, but what's wrong about the snow one?   
"dunno, you don't seem like the type that would be interested in that type of girl. i always thought you'll be into someone loud and cheery but i guess i was wrong." atsumu shrugged. osamu can't really understand what he meant, but he let it go. 

he ignored the blonde's teasing from the kitchen, as he stared at a picture in his phone. it was y/n's profile picture. she was laughing in that picture, with her eyes almost closing. her dimples were showing, and whoever took that photo was a pro for capturing such moment. another notification popped, and osamu immediately opened them. 

 **y/n**  : i'm free tomorrow, so it's okay. the usual cafe? 

at this reply, osamu wanted to high-five himself, but he contained it inside because atsumu is around. he can't stop smiling, though. as he typed down his reply, he can't help but imagine meeting y/n tomorrow. 

***

osamu knew y/n through his senior, kita shinsuke. said senior was once his band mate, before he went abroad to study. once, when they were practicing for a festival, kita-san brought his younger cousin along to help them. she was a talented singer and also guitarist. there are many of his female friends who has nice voice and awesome talent, yet none of them has been able to capture his attention like y/n's. her calm and collected demeanor made her seem cool, and how soothing her voice is.

it's unfortunate that osamu's band was a pop-rock band, because y/n's voice doesn't really fit the genre. she herself had a band and it was an indie one. and to add that her guitar skills are no joke. her main genre is indie, yet she catches up to the other genre's quickly. and on top of that, she got the looks as well. with her long h/c hair, and sharp h/c eyes, one can't simply ignore her. so after the practice, he asked for her number and they eventually exchange numbers. most of their topics were around music itself, but as time went by, their relationship grew closer. it has almost been a year since he first saw her, and now osamu is confident enough to let her listen to the demo of his first song ever. 

he's now sitting in a cafe, simply observing his surroundings. with the demo in hand, he's kind of nervous now. because there's more than just a demo. 

"sorry, did you wait for long?" y/n finally arrived, tapping his shoulder as she approached him from behind. he shook his head. "not really," 

she sat down in front of him, and noticed that he hasn't ordered anything. "i've told you to order first, you dummy." she said playfully, and osamu laughed. "you know me." he stood up, "the usual?" he asked, and y/n nodded. she knew arguing about it will only result in osamu insisting because 'a woman should know how to be respectful, but a gentleman should be able to act faster', according to osamu. it doesn't really make sense, but it's cute so y/n let it become their habit.

she stared at osamu's tall figure and broad shoulders as he make way to the cashier, chuckling as he bent down slightly to write down the right way to pronounce her name for the barista. he notices how she kinda dislike it when people pronounce her name the wrong way, and y/n can't help but be flustered the first time she saw him doing so. osamu is not a man of many words, but his actions speaks louder than anyone. he observes, and payed attention even to the littlest things so when he finally acts, it will mostly be a perfect spot-on. 

"here's your caramel macchiato, you sugar-addict." he placed the cup in front of her, and y/n thanked him. she noticed that he's drinking an americano as usual, and grimaced when he took a sip. osamu noticed, and chuckled. "what?" the looks she was giving him was one that shows clear disgust. "how can you drink something so bitter?" osamu decided to mock her. "and how can you drink something so sweet?" 

y/n groaned, but she decided that it was fair. so she sipped her macchiato. "so where's the demo?" 

she clearly missed how osamu almost choked on his drink at the question, as she stared at him impatiently. "c'mon, let me listen to it." she urged, and osamu sighed deeply. he took his phone from his pockets, along with his earphones. he gave her the earphones, as he searched for the demo in his playlist. 

"please just listen to it to the very end, and don't say anything before it ends, okay?" he told her, and now y/n noticed how nervous he is. 

"don't be so nervous, it's just me." she joked, and osamu mentally replied with  _i'm nervous because it's you, god damn it_ inside his head. but there's no backing down now. he pressed the play button, and the song started. 

it started with a soft guitar intro, and y/n awed at it. osamu has worked so hard that he even learned how to play the other instruments. then the piano came in, harmonizing well with the guitar. y/n's face now shows total concentration, and when osamu's voice sang the lyrics, her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide. she looked at osamu in disbelief, while the other's face has turned into a tomato. keeping to her promise, y/n said nothing and listened to the song. 

she expected him to only make an instrumental demo since osamu has always insisted that he can't sing. but now, listening to the song, she realizes how he actually can sing. he's got that deep baritone voice, yet it was also smooth and soothing. y/n closed her eyes, focusing to the song. she tried to put the lyrics together to actually understands what this song is about, and as the song approaches to chorus, she was left amazed at the lyrics. 

_you're not just my moon, my sun, or my star  
oh baby you are way more than that.  
if only i can let you know,  
that you are my everything. _

she clearly didn't expect osamu to be able to write such lyrics. the verses were written beautifully as well, that it kinda sounds poetic at the same time. the song goes on, and osamu held his breath when it reached 03:05.

_baby if only i can let you know,_   
_that you are my universe, my whole heart._   
_my everything._

the song fades to an end, and y/n almost clapped, when the music goes on. 

 _is it okay for me to say that you, are my_   _everything?_

that last part wasn't sang, osamu said them slowly, then the music finally ends. y/n clapped, going on about how much she likes it. osamu was glad that she liked it, but this girl totally missed the most important part. 

"i didn't know you could sing! you little liar, you keep saying that you can't! and you played the guitar and piano nicely! i love the harmonization! and the beat, well, you are a drummer and you nailed it! and the lyrics, oh my goodness it was so beautiful it can be the national love anthem!" y/n went on about how much she loves the song. osamu smiled, as he sighed internally. he already prepared a plan B if y/n can't figure them out, knowing she can be dense sometimes. 

"y/n," he stopped her ranting. she looked at him with a big smile, that smile where it reach her h/c eyes, making them shine brightly. "i'm glad you like the song," osamu gulped, "but there's something i need to tell you." osamu took a deep breath, now looking serious. y/n seemed confused. 

" _you're not just my moon, my sun, or my star_ ," he sang, and y/n's mouth hung open once again. " _baby if only i can let you know that you are my universe, my whole heart_." he stared deeply into her eyes, trying to pour his feelings into the lyrics. " _my everything_." he emphasized that part, then he goes on. " _is it okay for me to say that you_ ," he pointed at her, " _are my everything?_ " 

y/n was too shocked. hearing osamu's voice live was totally different than hearing it through the demo, and those beautiful lyrics-wait. why did the point at her? what? what? 

oh. 

she blinked, as her face turned red. "dummy." she mumbled, hiding her face behind her hands. "osamuuu, i didn't take you as a romantic type when we first met," she whined, and osamu laughed nervously. "so?" she hasn't answered the question yet. 

y/n peeked at him through her hands, then sighed. she let her hands down, staring at osamu dead in the eye. "yes, it's safe." she mumbled, then hide behind her hands once again. this time, osamu stood up. he pulled her hands away from her face, and before y/n could register anything, he bent down to eskimo kiss her. he winked at her shocked expression then went back to his seat. 

"i hate you." y/n groaned into her hands, growing redder than before. osamu smirked, "i like you too, baby." 

and at that moment, osamu was glad about the outcome. yet he was also kind of embarassed due to the looks the two of them were getting from the other customers. there weren't many people around, but still, some of them gave them glances here and there. y/n noticed that as well, that's why she's so red right now. 

"y/n," he called. she answered with rising one of her brows, "you're cute." he admitted, and this time, y/n throw his earphones at him. 

 


End file.
